Through Fire
by aidansidhe
Summary: Tragedy strikes the most powerful light guild in Fiore, and a determined few are going to do everything in their power to bring hope back to their family.
1. A Tragedy in Flame

**Author's Note: Hello! I've decided to dip my toe into the murky waters of Fairy Tail because this idea just won't leave my head. I would like to ask that people limit the "You should pair x with y" suggestions to zero. I have some pretty solid pairings in mind and I won't be budged. For those who also read my One Piece story, True Justice, I am working on the next chapter. It will remain my dominant story, with this one having a slower update cycle.**

Chapter One: A Tragedy in Flame

It was a balmy afternoon in Magnolia, and Natsu, Lisanna, and their 'son' Happy can be seen relaxing under a tree. It has been two months since the pair bashfully admitted that their feelings are genuine and mutual. While the guild threw yet another party, a certain white haired demon was less than pleased.

Sniffing the air, Natsu cracks open one eye to see the haughty glare of Mirajane and the uncertain, yet looming, presence of Elfman Strauss. With a yawn, the pink haired dragon slayer smiles, "Good afternoon, Mira! You two should pull up a patch of grass. It's excellent nap weather."

At the sound of his voice, Lisanna blinks owlishly and stretches. "Mira-nee? Elf-nii? What are you doing here?"

With a smirk, Mirajane responds, "We have a job, Lisanna. Say goodbye to your little boy toy here. There's an emergency S-class mission and since I'm the only one currently at the guild, the Master is sending us."

Natsu leaps up with vigor, "Let's get going then!" His vertical momentum is halted by a delicate fist smashing him back to the ground.

Lisanna checks him for bruising as Mira retorts, "Not you, crybaby. This is a Strauss only mission."

With a low growl, Natsu glares at the demon. Mira takes an unconscious step back as he has never directly challenged her like this before. _"Are his eyes… different?"_ She asks herself as his eyes flash from their usual dark pools to a reddish tinged slitted eye. Before she can ask, Lisanna speaks soothingly to her boyfriend. "Shh… It's okay, Natsu. We'll be done before you know it, and then we can get Team Dragon Soul back out there for missions." With a kind smile, she captures his attention. "Just wait for me here in a few days."

His eyes returning to normal, he regards Mira and Elfman. "Fine. Though keep this in mind, you two. Any scratch, any bruise, that she returns with, I will give you tenfold." Elfman staggers back at the sheer force of the dragonslayer's aura before stammering, "A man protects his sisters! You have my word."

Mira merely nodded, concerned by his sudden display of power. Collecting herself, she waves him off dismissively, "As if anything could go wrong with me there. See you in a few days, crybaby."

Lisanna gives Natsu a lingering kiss before following her siblings. A kiss that Mira is doing her level best to ignore.

With a single hand raised, almost as if to summon her retreating figure, Natsu sighs and returns to the guild, collecting Happy as he goes.

ooOOoo

It has been a day and a half since the Strauss family left on their journey and Natsu has not budged from the guild hall. Makarov sighs deeply as he looks at the lovelorn dragonslayer. _"The boy has got to learn patience. There will be times the two of them have to be apart from each other."_ He chuckles softly to himself. " _Ah… first love."_

Gray, tired of his rival's sullen attitude, readies a surprise attack. "ICE MAKE: HAMMER!" He smashes the summoned weapon upon Natsu's head and back, sending the dragonslayer through the table and into the floor. He smirks at the wreckage and prepares another attack. He is so caught up in his own 'cleverness' that he does not smell the scent of burning wood and ash that begins to fill the air. "ICE MAKE." He gets out before being interrupted.

A deep, raspy voice emerges from the pile of broken wood. "FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST." And just like that, with a force not unlike a battering ram, the ice make mage finds himself embedded in the far wall. Makarov opens one eye in surprise at the dramatic increase in magic from the young dragonslayer. He nudges the red headed wizard next to him who had, until this point, been entirely distracted by strawberry cheesecake.

Finishing her treat with a happy hum, Erza rounds on Natsu, who has been slowly stalking towards his assailant. Reaching out to halt his progress, she begins, "Alright, Natsu. That's enough. You've gotten your..." She lets out a tiny shriek as her gauntlet becomes superheated upon contact with the dragonslayer. Jerking her hand back, she quickly requips the gauntlet away before it can do any permanent damage to her hand. "Natsu, what…"

The orange flames that normally wreath the young man when he is in a fight begin to flicker with colors from orange to yellow, and from yellow to white. His motion suddenly stalls and his back arches as he collapses to his knees, his face twisted in a rictus of pain. The air begins to grow hazy due to the intense heat being emitted by the dragonslayer, the floorboards scorching before turning into ash. His body slowly begins to levitate and a soul piercing scream bursts from his lips. Only one wizard in the guild has the fortitude to withstand the sound, and Makarov's eyes widen as he deciphers the word: 'Lisanna.'

Thinking quickly, and thanking Mavis that the Thunder Legion happened to be stopping by, he quickly bellows to Freed and Levy to put fire and magic suppressing runes around the blazing wizard. Laxus gestures to Freed to continue, if only to silence the piercing tones. He hasn't let anyone know of his status as a dragon slayer, but his ears are certainly aware. Letting out a sigh of relief, then looking around quickly to make sure nobody noticed, Laxus glares over the balcony to see the double row of runes surrounding the crumpled form of Natsu. What he sees shocks him. Natsu's skin is covered in a layer of scales, and his fingernails have become claws. _"What the hell?"_

ooOOoo

Hours pass as the wizards all sit in nervous anticipation of Porlyusica's diagnosis. With an ill-tempered sigh, the pink haired healer turns her glare at Makarov. "I've never seen anything like this. You said he yelled for Lisanna while this was going on?" The old man nods, a feeling of dread creeping over him. "Then we may have a problem. Something may have happened to the girl. Dragon slayers are a Lost Magic and the research we have on them is incomplete at best, a joke at worst."

Before the guild master can respond, the front doors to the guild open admitting the bandaged and broken duo of Elfman and Mirajane. Tears and heartbreak etched deeply in their faces, Makarov's worst fears are confirmed. "What happened, child." He asks as he approaches the traumatized demon. He is almost knocked to the ground as she collapses into him, his shirt saturated with tears. "She's dead… Lisanna is dead… and it's all my fault." Makarov mutters comforting words to the heartbroken mage and looks up at Elfman's face. The haunted expression and unconcealed looks at his own hands tells the story that the old mage will not ask.

Elfman's glassy eyed stare casts around him until he sees Natsu's fallen form. "Natsu?" Mira's tears cease as she gasps at the sound of his name. "Where is he, master? I… I should be the one to tell him." She looks around until she too spies his body on the ground.

Placing his hand on her shoulder, Makarov quietly begins to speak, "Earlier today he suddenly burst into flames and called out for your sister. Now we know why. As to what is happening to him… We don't know." Her eyes widen with the input of new trauma, she begins to speak, her words loud enough that only Makarov can hear her. "She… there was a dragon covering her back. I didn't notice it until she used a Take Over form… When she died… she burst into golden light and a fiery dragon. Oh god, this is all my fault…" Her eyes grow unseeing, as she turns inward on herself.

With a sorrowful look, Makarov reaches out to the grieving woman. "SLEEP." Elfman catches her crumpling form, his eyes meeting his master's. "Take her home, Elfman. Don't leave her alone." He gestures to Erza and Cana. "Go with him. We can't let her destroy herself with grief." The two tear streaked mages nod and help Elfman escort his sister home.

The healer sighs and shakes her head, "It is as I feared. She was his mate and their souls were bound together. Legends say that dragons rarely outlive their mates, and only in extraordinary circumstances can they emerge from their pain. The boy lost his will to live and is changing into a beast with one goal. To destroy what took his love before he dies as well."

The guild master looks in shock, then in suspicion at the healer. "You said you didn't know what was happening to him." She grimaces at his tone, "I said I had never seen anything like this. I didn't want to borrow trouble by assuming the worst." Grumbling at her very shrewd point, Makarov regards the fallen wizard. "We need to do research on what this all means. Until then…" A tear courses down his aged face. "I have no choice… I promise, Natsu. We'll find a way to save you."

The old mage settles into a cross legged position before Natsu's body, his arms extended. Porlyusica's eyes widen when she realizes what he intends to do. "You can't!"

Cutting her off with a glance, Makarov interrupts her. "I have no other alternative. He will continue to change if I don't. This way we still have a chance to save him." His hands begin to glow as runic symbols swirl around the dragon slayer, "I'm sorry… LACRIMUM ENCAPSULEM." Crystals begin to grow around the young man until he is fully encased, his agonized form preserved perfectly.

Makarov stands shakily then falls to a knee. "Take him to the basement to the research area by the library." The old man collapses as the sheer magical drain takes its toll. With an exasperated sigh, the healer glares at the guild. "YOU HEARD HIM! AND TAKE HIS USELESS CARCASS TO THE INFIRMARY."

Terrified of the angry woman, the guild hops to, Jet racing the old man to a bed as Nab dead lifts the crystal and carts it down stairs.

In the chaos, nobody notices the look of fierce determination and longing on the face of a petite bluenette as she slips out of the guildhall.


	2. Research is Key

**Author's Note: For those unfamiliar with my writing style (with my massive collection of two stories), I have a willful disregard for canon. As a result, I am not going to go through the episodes and issues of the manga to get everyone's dialogue just so. It's not going to be a big bowl of copypasta, so if things aren't exactly the same… this was your warning. Also, don't expect some "story standard interactions" to occur quite the same way. Section break markers ooOOoo and ooo mean different things. Flashbacks are between ooo's and ooOOoo indicates a change in scene location, particularly when the passage of time is involved.**

Chapter Two: Research is Key

It has been months since tragedy rocked the foundations of the Fairy Tail guild. Lisanna's funeral and Natsu's entombment placed a damper on all enthusiasm in the guild. Even Natsu's self-proclaimed rival, Gray, is subdued. However, the two greatest changes are in the persons of Mirajane Strauss and Levy McGarden. Mira emerged from the depths of despair filled with kindness never before seen in the Demon, whereas the quiet bookworm largely vanished from public view, constantly looking through ancient tomes looking for answers. While the former's transition caused an almost tangible relief from the guild, the latter went largely unnoticed but for a few people.

Jet and Droy, Levy's team and fanboys sulk in the corner after the explosive argument they had with her after the first month. Fortunately for them, the only witnesses to the pint sized fury were Mira and Makarov, as they were aiding the brilliant bluenette in her search. The two forlorn men sigh deeply, rousing a flicker of ire from the former Demon.

ooo

Five Months Ago

The evening marches on for the rest of Magnolia, but in the heart of Fairy Tail's library, three figures work industriously to find even the slightest hint of information. Between Mirajane's guilt driven fervor, Makarov's paternal devotion, and Levy's carefully buried affection regarding the crystallized dragon slayer, the three have worked tirelessly for days. Time ceased to have meaning for the three as they were consumed by their search. They wouldn't have noticed the passing of the days if it weren't for Laki and Elfman bringing them meals.

Taking advantage of Mira and Makarov heading upstairs to his office to contact various libraries for access to information via communication lacrima, Jet and Droy corner Levy in the library. "Levy!" The two say in unison. The bluenette looks up from the tome she is poring over, "Hmm? I'm busy, guys." She looks back down to her book.

With a look of frustration, Droy closes it in front of her, losing her place. "You need to get out of the library, Levy. Let's go on a job. Team Shadow Gear needs to get back out there."

Narrowing her eyes, she shoves his hand from the book and reopens it. "I. Am. Busy." Turning back to her book, she feels it snatched from her hands at high speeds. Growling softly, "Jet. Give me the book back. I have work to do."

Holding it up over his head, he disagrees, "Sorry, Levy, but you have been cooped up here for a month. It's not good for you. I'll give the book back after you come on a job with us." Looking at her sullenly, he continues, "You know, with your team. That used to mean something to you."

None of the participants in the argument notice the slowly approaching duo of Mirajane and Makarov. If they had, perhaps things might have been different. Alas, if love is blind, unrequited love lacks all sense, as Droy picks up the thread, "We're your team, Levy. You've been stuck down here researching something you might not even be able to fix. I mean… it's not like it's one of us. It's just Natsu…"

His words ring through the library and a book can be heard falling to the ground behind them. "YOU BASTARDS!" They turn to see a rage-filled Mirajane flying towards them. While her magic is gone, the woman remains a fearsome hand to hand combatant. Shrinking from her rage, interposing Levy between them, they sigh with relief when a larger than life hand extends and holds the former Demon, thrashing at her newfound bonds.

"Just. Natsu? JUST NATSU?" They look down to see a fury that dwarfs even that of the mighty Mirajane. "SOLID SCRIPT: LIGHTNING!" The duo feels electricity coursing through their bodies, shorting out their thoughts and locking their muscles. "JUST NATSU?! HOW DARE YOU!"

"LEVY!" The aged guild master calls out, in vain.

"SOLID SCRIPT: LIGHTNING!" She shocks them again, her anger playing about her in the form of energy. "He is a member of our guild. OUR FAMILY. If you have forgotten that, then I don't recognize you anymore. Go on your jobs. I'm out. Get out of my sight." She draws in the air once more. "SOLID SCRIPT: WIND TUNNEL!" Jet and Droy, their limbs limp from the repeated shocks, find themselves swept up and cast from the building through an open window.

With a sigh, Makarov turns to the tear streaked scholar and sets down Mirajane, who is looking at the woman with newfound respect. "I'll go talk to them. They won't bother you again, child. Come on, Mira." The two depart, Mira hugging Levy briefly before leaving, whispering, "We'll save him. I promise."

ooo

Not wanting a repeat of the disaster, Makarov summons the duo. "JET! DROY! Get up here! I have a job for you."

Whining and dragging their heels, the two shuffle over to their master. "Yes, master?" They look up to meet his paternal glare.

Sipping from his tankard, the old mage appraises the two of them. "You two haven't gone out on a job in months. It is time the two of you get back out there and accept the change up to your team roster."

Makarov looks over their shoulders and bellows once more, "GRAY! GET UP HERE."

The sullen ice mage walks over to the trio, his shirt seemingly evaporating in transit. "Yeah?"

Sizing up the three, the guild master nods, "You three are going to deal with a bandit group attacking between here and Crocus." Sensing their dismay, he continues, "No arguments. Gray, as you are unaffiliated, you are joining Team Shadow Gear until the situation is resolved. Now get moving." He takes a long draw from his tankard. "If you don't depart within five minutes, I will _throw_ you to Crocus. Have fun." Gray sighs and turns away, but not before noticing a vindictive gleam in Mira's eyes as she slightly smirks at his new partners. _"The Demon gone? Riiight."_

ooOOoo

Lighting a new candle after yet another burned down to a stub, Levy rubs her eyes. She stands to stretch and walks over to the object of her frustrated searching. _"Natsu…"_ She lays one hand on the softly glowing lacrima, _"I promise I will get you out of here. I WILL save you."_ A lone tear courses down her cheek as she stares at his face contorted in pain.

With a sigh and some degree of reluctance, she walks back to the table and eyes the books scattered across its surface. In an uncharacteristic fit of rage, particularly towards a book she sweeps them from the surface with a yell. "There's nothing here! NOTHING! How can I even HOPE to keep that promise when there's NOTHING?!"

With a trembling sob, she slumps on the bench and tears flow onto her hands and the table. "I… I guess it's just… not in the cards for us…" With a slight gasp, she has an epiphany. "Cards! CANA!" She runs over to the lacrima. "I'll be right back… I promise." She runs out of the shielded room and through the library, calling out to the fortune teller.

ooOOoo

The door to the library thunders open, nearly becoming unhinged, and startles well over half of the bar's occupants. "CANA!" Levy yells, gasping for air. "I need your help."

Tilting her head in confusion, the buxom brunette eyes her petite friend. "I'm not really the research kind of gal, Levy. You know that…"

Shaking her head in negation, the bookworm settles her breathing before continuing, "I need you to do a reading." Her eyes, filled with hope, bore into the inebriated oracle.

Squirming uncomfortably on her bar stool, Cana demurs, "I've tried… Gods know how many times I've tried. I can't get a read on him." She looks at the now steely eyed bluenette.

"Try again. I think we've been asking the wrong questions. We've been asking bluntly how we can help. I think that's too vague. We need to find the one person that can help. Perhaps the only one with the knowledge necessary to save Natsu." With a deep breath, she presses on. "We need to find Igneel."

With a sigh, Cana shakes her head. "I've done that one over a hundred times for Natsu in the past. There's never been an answer other than a wild goose chase."

Grasping the card mage's hand, Levy looks at her imploringly, "Please. For me. Try again."

Nodding weakly, Cana reaches into her pouch and pulls out her deck. Shuffling them, she begins to deal a small array of cards. "I can't guarantee we'll get anything, but here goes." She flips over the first card. Levy takes in a sharp breath as she notices Cana's eyes glowing softly. _"That's new…"_ Her thoughts are interrupted when Cana begins to speak in a deep and raspy tone, **"The Key to the Emperor will be lost on the waves to the False Flame. The Oracle and the Knight stand between the Priestess's Hope and the Star's Damnation."**

Writing furiously, Levy transcribes Cana's words. She checks and rechecks her work and looks up at a bleary eyed oracle. "That was… different. So I hope you got something from that." Looking at her tiny friend, she nods, "That's only happened to me once before, and before you ask I don't know what I just said… but the last time it happened, what I said came true." Sipping her beer, she grimaces at the burning sensation in her throat. "Stings like a sombitch too."

Levy hands over her notes, "It looks like you and Erza will be going on a trip at some point to find this 'Key to the Emperor' you mentioned." With a frown, she looks down, "No sense of time though. It could happen tomorrow; it could happen in ten years." She looks up at Cana and smiles faintly, "Thank you. It's at least something."

Waving tiredly at her fellow guild mates, Levy walks back towards the library. Watching her friend depart, Cana begins to collect her cards when an arc of power zaps her fingertips when she touches the 'Wheel of Fortune'. Cana has long associated that card with herself in her readings and picks it up with interest. When she does, her sensitive fingers notice something strange. A second card is sticking to the back. Picking them apart with interest, she blinks and blushes slightly. "Well. Right then." Tidying up faster, she excuses herself from the guild and heads home. _"The Lovers, huh?"_

ooOOoo

Returning to the workroom, Levy bounces in with renewed energy. Hustling about the room, picking up the books she scattered, she begins to babble excitedly. "We might have a lead on someone who can help you, Natsu! Cana did a reading on how to find Igneel and it actually worked!" Settling the books on the table, she rushes over to the lacrima and rests her forehead against it. "If I can save you AND find Igneel for you… maybe we have a chance after all."

Her soft smile falls like a ton of bricks when a voice echoes through the small room. "You liiiiiiike hiiiim." Her eyes widen as she remembers the diminutive blue feline that has also taken up residence in the workspace. Stepping back from the lacrima with a crimson blush on her face, "Happy! I… uh… well… It's not what it looks like."

Floating down to the table, Happy chuckles to himself. "Suuuure it isn't. I'm sure the Master will be doing the same thing."

Panicking, she backs into the table. "I just want to help Natsu." She looks at her feet, and speaks in a hushed tone, "I'm not trying to take her place."

Freezing briefly before placing a tiny paw on her arm, the blue cat regards his similarly shaded friend, a fragile smile on his face. "I know, Levy. I was just teasing…" Tears begin streaming down his furry face and he flies up into her arms in a hug. "I want him back. He's all I have left and you're pretty much the only person who still seems to care." His words grow indistinct as his small body is wracked with sobbing.

Momentarily taken aback by Happy's emotional outburst, the petite scholar wraps her arms around him. "So do I, Happy. So do I."


	3. Of Knights and Dragons

**Author's Note: So. The job hunt continues. Between it and taking care of my wife, Rabid Mite, I've been a bit lax in updating. Understandably so, but still.**

 **Skydragonboss: Thanks for the review! I am trying to do something different when it comes to Lisanna and Natsu. Expect the unexpected…**

 **I muffin derpy: Thanks! I do what I can.**

 **firedragoonknight: Will give it the ol' college try.**

 **As far as reviews and criticism goes, I'm a pretty thick skinned guy, so negative reviews won't really stop me from writing or cow me into altering the story I feel compelled to write. Not that it has been a problem with this story yet, but I have gained a few hecklers on my other one. Onward!**

Chapter Three: Of Knights and Dragons

Days turned to weeks, weeks to months, until an entire year has passed since Cana's prophetic reading. Jet and Droy oddly hit it off with the clothing-averse ice wizard, their mission to stop the bandits near Crocus a complete success. The most surprised of in Fairy Tail at this turn of events was their new team member.

While Gray did passively care about his fellow guild mates, he has never really felt a need to bond with them beyond the occasional brawl. He focused on his initial assessments of their characters and held on to them, his opinion shifting with almost glacial slowness. For that reason, he was shocked to see the two focused on a task and using their magic to full effect now that they were not distracted by their constant competition over the petite bluenette that once ruled over their group with a tiny fist.

Since then, the trio (forbidden to disband by Master's orders) has pulled off quite a few jobs with minimal damage. It was the low repair bills that the ice wizard believed to be the real reason behind the team being kept together.

The team-up that surprised the guild, save for one bookworm, was that of Erza Scarlet and Cana Alberona.

ooo

One Year Ago

The guild hall is packed as preparations for the Fantasia festival are in full swing. Early hesitance at any frivolity was quickly squashed by a gently smiling Makarov. "Would Natsu or Lisanna really want us to miss the festival? Would they want us to let Magnolia down? I believe they would rather we show the residents of our fair city that our spirit burns ever bright. That when Natsu is healed he will know that we still lived. That Lisanna is looking down on us and basking in the warm that is our love for them. Our love for our town. Our love for Fairy Tail!"

His hand reaching up and pointing to the sky, he looks around at the tear streaked, smiling faces and sees them, as one, point to the sky. _"Wherever you are, Lisanna… However you are, Natsu. We are always looking your way."_

Before he can begin doling out assignments, the guild doors swing open. The heavy footsteps of an armored figure begin to echo as Erza strides boldly into the guild hall. The few arguments that were under way, Jet and Droy arguing about Levy and who was to blame, Macao and Wakaba arguing about which girl was the hottest, and Elfman shouting at whoever will listen about the virtues of being a Man, were immediately silenced in her presence.

Taking a sip from his tankard, Makarov smiles at the knight. "Good timing, my dear. I was about to assign tasks for the parade."

Erza nods, "Very well, master. I would also like to report a complete success on the S-class mission. The beast that laired in the subbasement of the Magical Library has been dealt with."

With a silent gesture to Mira, the redheaded knight perches on a bar stool, eagerly awaiting her cake. After all, a job well done is a job worth rewarding. Drumming her fingers on the bar top, she loses herself in thought at the sweet confection soon to be hers and hers alone.

It was with this lack of attentiveness that a certain solid script mage managed to sneak up on her. Blatantly, and without any attempt at stealth. "Welcome back, Erza!"

Shaking herself out of her reverie, the startled Erza turns towards Levy. "Ah! Levy. You have gotten better at stealth."

Levy giggles to herself, "Well, I do try. I have actually been waiting for you to return."

Her interest piqued, she tilts her head to the side. "For me? Do you have news about Natsu?"

Pursing her lips, Levy shrugs. "Kind of. I had an epiphany of sorts which led me to get Cana to do a reading on the situation. She had… I guess the best way to put it was a vision… and spoke a prophecy."

Her eyes wide, Erza whirls to stare at the currently napping card mage, three barrels stacked at her side. "Did her voice change?" She looks at the surprised Levy. "Did her eyes glow?"

Mystified by the questions, Levy responded honestly. "Yes to both. Does that mean something to you?"

Nodding, the knight turns to Mira. "Mira… Is there any way I can get that to go? I need to speak to Levy in private."

The 'former' Demon nods and puts the cake in a box and hands it over. "Just return the dishes when you are done."

Thanking her once rival, Erza turns back to Levy. "Your place or mine?"

Levy shakes her head at her friend's blunt nature. "Well, my place is closer." She turns and heads towards the library, the knight walking behind her in mild confusion.

"This is the Library, Levy." She states, uncertainty in her voice.

Turning back in surprise, the blue haired mage blinks. "I know. I live here now. Keeps me close to… my work." She spins back and begins to walk faster, concealing a blush.

Accepting the logic, Erza follows along. When they reach the workroom, the knight looks around at Levy's repurposed living space. In the center of the room rests the usual table, covered in books and notes. In one corner, bathing the room in a soft glow is the reddish lacrima containing Natsu. A sad look flashes over Erza's face when she sees his tortured visage. In the opposite corner, what Erza sees causes the normally stoic knight to collapse in blushing giggles. A bed, and not just any bed. A bed crafted from the word BED, with the B and D as head and footboard, and a soft, springy E as a mattress. "I see." Collecting herself, she looks at the bookworm. "Alright then. About the vision. I don't know if you are aware, but that has happened to Cana before. That time, Makarov was the only witness, and I thank everything in creation that he was there."

Tilting her head, the bluenette looks in askance. "What did she say?"

Erza tilts her head forward, her hair cascading down to shade her eyes. "The Guardian Fire shall be extinguished. The Titan's Loss is the Knight's Crucible. Seek her in the Chiseled Lands lest the Dark One make her his own."

Levy reaches out and gently touches Erza's shoulder as tears begin to flow. "Those words saved my life and possibly my soul. And you are telling me that Cana spoke again?" Seeing the bluenette nod, she wipes her face of the tears. "Tell me."

Less than five minutes later, the doors to the library burst from their hinges, crashing to the floor. The guild leaps in surprise as Erza emerges from the doorway, ascends to the second floor, retrieves a job request, stalks over to the sleeping Cana, throws her over her shoulder and exits the guild hall.

Makarov, simultaneously stunned and amused at the recent development, turns back to survey the damage. _"A few broken hinges. Nothing too bad."_ His amusement increases tenfold when a frazzled and dizzy Levy staggers from the library.

ooo

Since then, the two have been nearly inseparable. While Erza does not approve of Cana's drinking, the crafty lush has since perfected the art of strawberry cake distraction, a necessity born from a month of enforced sobriety. As the life span of a strawberry cake can be measured in heartbeats, the card mage has swapped her palate from quantity to quality. If she is going to have to go through that much trouble to get a drink, it had damn well better be worth it, and pack a punch.

After the first month, the two made their team official, although they have yet to settle on an official name. Cana bitterly pushes for "Team Empty Tankard," while Erza waffles between several somewhat pretentious names, all of which have been vetoed by her partner.

They have amassed a surprising amount of money due to their team only taking S-class jobs, and between Erza's raw power and Cana's skill with her cards, both in reading and in combat, they complete them in record time.

Their team grew to include Levy in an advisory role after yet another dust-up with Jet and Droy, and the duo fears the Titania too much to press the issue further. They refuse to admit that Levy has begun to scare them as well, even though she trapped Jet in a frictionless ball and incinerated all of Droy's seeds, rendering his Plant magic useless. As a result, her research gained financing, allowing her to send off for costlier research material.

ooOOoo

Today began like any other for the bookworm. Get up, go to the guild showers to clean up and change, eat breakfast, do some research, eat lunch, do some research, and just as she was about to continue her routine and eat dinner before doing more research, a fully shrouded figure stalks into the guild.

A voice like gravel caught in a mill with a handful of screws emerges. "Oi. One of you stupid fairies tell your Master that I am here to see him about the job." He then stomps over to a corner table and unceremoniously plops down, maintaining his covered state.

After a brief uproar at his insult, Makarov hops off the bar and walks over to him. "I am Makarov, Guild Master of Fairy Tail. If you would follow me, we can discuss this matter privately." Turning, the old man regards the solid script mage. "Levy, we are going to be in the workroom. You may accompany us if you would like."

Nodding, she hops off the bar stool and makes her way to the library to tidy it up before the Master arrives with the stranger. They arrive just as she dismisses the bed she had crafted in the corner.

They enter the room and sit down. "Alright, young man. We would like to know any information you may have on dragon slayers, their mates, and the possible whereabouts of the dragon Igneel."

"Tch… That is what this shit is about? I don't know where the fuck this Igneel is. I have my own missing dragon to worry about. Metallicana. You fairies are supposed to have your own dragon slayer. Why the hell aren't you asking him? Realize that Phantom is better than you losers and need our help?"

Eyes wide with both anger and surprise, Levy exclaims, "Phantom is not better than Fairy Tail. As for our dragon slayer…" She points at the glowing lacrima. "He's there… We need help saving him. Please help us…"

Rolling his eyes, the man stomps over to the lacrima. "Sure we aren't. Let's see what this weak little shit's problem is." He looks at the crystallized slayer and does a double take. "Fuck me…" His eyes grow distant. "Sorry, shrimp. There's nothing I can do. There's nothing anyone can do, at least that's what Metallicana said. If a slayer loses their mate, that's it. Game over. He's pretty much damned to become a mindless beast seeing revenge, and the longer that revenge takes the more of a dragon he becomes. Even if you get him out of this, there's no guarantee he'll be human when you do."

Looking at the lacrima in sorrow, Levy whispers, "But… we were told if he had something to live for, he might snap out of it."

Hesitantly patting her on the head, the man mutters, "That's just a dream, kid. Though if you find a dragon, they might know more. My dad was a shitty parent and kind of stupid, so he might not know the answer."

Handing a small bag of money over to the man, Makarov speaks up. "Thank you, son. Here's the payment, as promised."

Shaking out of his brief reverie, the man resumes his surly demeanor. "Whatever, old man. I did it because I might have gotten a fight out of the Salamander. If you fix him, let me know. We have to settle which dragon rules these skies. Don't tell anyone I was here." With that, he stalks out of the room making haste back to his guild. _"Rain woman better be alright when I get home…"_

Trying and failing to suppress her tears, Levy sinks to the floor, her hand and forehead pressed against the warm lacrima. "He's wrong. He has to be…"

Placing a comforting hand on her shoulder, Makarov looks at Natsu. "Gajeel Redfox isn't the only dragon slayer around. I received word this morning that Cait Shelter is sending someone here who might know more. Between her and Cana's prophecy, I would say it is far too soon to give up hope. Wouldn't you say?"

Wiping away her tears in determination, Levy stands on her feet and nods. "Yes, sir." She opens her mouth to continue, but is interrupted by a roar that would make even the mighty Igneel proud. Blinking, she looks down and realizes that it is her stomach letting her know that she didn't actually eat dinner.

Blushing furiously, the solid script mage stammers out an apology and flees in embarrassment. Chuckling to himself, Makarov looks again at the dragon slayer. "I hope you appreciate all of her hard work, boy…" The old man then sighs and makes his way to the main guild hall to get his own dinner.

ooOOoo

Two Weeks Later

Slumping against the bar, the exhausted Cana Alberona weakly gestures for food and drink. "That girl. Is going to kill me." She smiles weakly at Mira, who placed a hot meal and a cold beverage in front of the card mage. "Thanks, Mira."

Mira, no stranger to Erza's relentless nature, smiles warmly. "Of course. I have to say though; you have gotten a lot stronger since you two started rampaging through the S-class job board. I wouldn't be surprised if next year wasn't your year."

Rewarding the silver haired barmaid with a bland smile, the card mage waves her off wearily. "If Erza doesn't get me killed first." _"It will be my last chance,"_ she thinks to herself.

Cana polishes off her meal, then turns to face the guild, her back leaning against the bar. While the guild wasn't as active as it was in Natsu's time, she can clearly see the beginnings of a brawl. Wanting to do something to get back at her harsh taskmaster, she slips off of her stool and hides behind a pillar.

After five minutes, her patience is rewarded. Loke, her former teammate, is walking near Erza's table. _"Now how can I resist? Two for the price of one?"_ Grinning an evil grin, she whispers her incantation and ghosts a card across the hall towards his back. Not intending for any overt damage, she supplied it with just enough energy to give him a firm shove, causing him to stumble.

If the universe was kind, and Erza wasn't tired, Loke might have staggered, bumped into the knight, and apologized. Unfortunately for the orange haired playboy, he managed to inadvertently pin the Titania against the wall, their faces mere inches from each other.

Silence rang out through the guild. The men simultaneously saluted Loke's boldness while lamenting their soon to be fallen comrade. The only person, besides the instigator of this delightful debacle, to have a smile on their face is Mirajane. A silent war is being waged in her silver haired head between the 'Demon', Erza's longtime rival, and the 'Matchmaker.'

Before she could interject any commentary, the guild is absolutely floored. Loke, his sense of self-preservation temporarily disabled due to proximity to a beautiful woman, croons, "Have I ever told you how your eyes just pop against the backdrop of your silky crimson hair?" Caught up in the moment, he mistakes her trembling for desire and leans in for a kiss.

His eyes shoot open as his world erupts into pain. Kicking his feet, he realizes that he is no longer in contact with the sweet ground and the intense pain in his neck is caused by Erza's gauntleted fist hoisting him up into the air. With a scream of inarticulate rage, the scarlet haired knight rolls her shoulder, spins, and launches the helpless playboy across the bar and into the wall.

Shaking his head, Loke's actions crash down on him and his face turns ashen. _"WHAT HAVE I DONE?!"_ Panic gives his feet wings as he sees Erza stalking towards him, a blade requipping into her fist. Bolting for the door, he nearly makes it to safety before the door swings open and catches him in the face, shattering his sunglasses.

The noonday sun backlights the two figures in the door, one is the size of a child, twin pigtails cascading from her head, and the other is a floating feline form wearing a dress. Caught between her duty and her pursuit of 'justice,' Erza stows her sword and turns to the newcomers. "Good afternoon and welcome to Fairy Tail. My name is Erza Scarlet. How may I help you?"

The two enter the building, the small girl blushes and looks at the ground before stammering, "H-Hello. My name is Wendy Marvell and this is Charle, we are from Cait Shelter and would like to speak with your Master, if that is okay." She then toes the ground, tapping her index fingers together.

It is only the presence of a barely restrained Erza Scarlet that prevents an onslaught of adoration from the assembled guild members from being directed at this pint-sized avatar of cuteness and insecurity. Nodding, Erza begins to escort her to Makarov's office. After three steps, she turns, walks over to Loke and punches him in the top of his head, rendering him unconscious. "That should hold him until I get back."

Her eyes wide, Wendy trembles at the scarlet haired fury. "W..What did he do?"

Clenching her jaw, Erza grates out, "He attempted to take liberties with me."

The small white cat sniffs the air, "Then the ruffian got what he deserved. Come, Wendy. Let's get you away from such riff-raff. We don't want them to be a bad influence on you." She then floats behind the blue haired dragon slayer, and ushers her upstairs.

Erza turns and eyes the small white cat. "I believe you and I will get along quite nicely, Charle. Right this way." She leads them to the door and knocks gently. "Master. The mage from Cait Shelter is here."

A muffled, "It's open" can be heard from within. Opening the door, the bluenette blinks at the somewhat cramped little office and blinks harder at the somewhat cramped little guild master behind the desk. "Hello there, little one. My name is Makarov Dreyar, Guild Master of Fairy Tail. I presume you are the 'dragon expert' your guild master mentioned?"

Her seemingly permanent blush deepens at the praise, "I don't know about expert, sir.. But I can try! My name is Wendy Marvell, and this is Charle."

Bowing, the white cat addresses him, "It is a pleasure to meet you, sir."

Grinning, the tiny guildmaster hops down from behind his desk. "I see. A talking cat. It appears Happy isn't the only one, after all. I don't suppose you came from an egg as well? Curious…"

The duo looks at each other uncertainly. "She/I did, sir." Wendy continues, "Is that what you were asking us here for?"

Waving off the question, Makarov apologizes, "Sorry, my dear. When you get to be my age, any new curiosity sets the mind ablaze. No, unfortunately my question has to do very specifically with dragon slayers, their mates, and the location of the dragon Igneel."

"M-m-mates?!" The tiny mage squeaks. "I'm definitely not old enough to have any experience with that, sir. But I can tell you what my mother, Grandine taught me."

His eyes grow focused at the name. "Grandine… So you are also a dragon slayer. Interesting."

Tilting her head in confusion, the girl questions, "Didn't our Master tell you?" She looks at Charle questioningly.

Makarov shakes his head gently, "No, my dear. Though I understand why. At your age, you would be a tempting target for a dark guild to abduct to convert to their twisted ways. I will have some of my mages escort you home, for your own safety."

Eyes wide with fear, Wendy catches her breath with great difficulty. "I-I would appreciate that sir." Charle regards the old man with increased favor. "We both do."

Gesturing to a chair, Makarov goes to his desk. "Please have a seat." He then touches a small lacrima embedded in his desk top. "Mirajane, if you could send Levy up here with her notes and perhaps some tea for our guests?"

A tiny voice emits from the surface, "Of course!"

Smiling softly, the old man regards the two. "Now, while we wait on all of that, tell me a bit about yourselves. What manner of dragon raised you?"

Perking up immediately, Wendy chirps, "Grandine is the Sky Dragon." Her smile loses a bit of it's luster, "Although… She's…" She begins to sniffle quietly.

"She left… Like Metallicana and Igneel." Makarov finishes, causing Wendy to look up in hope.

Wiping her eyes, she stammers, "It wasn't just me? She… she didn't leave me because I wasn't good enough?"

His heart breaking for the young girl, his mind brings about echoes of a pink haired boy who had just lost his father. Hopping from the chair, the old man rounds the table and gives the girl a gentle hug. "No, child. All of the dragons left, and from what I have gathered from various sources they left at the same time." He pauses, hearing a soft gasp. "I think they all left for some grand purpose and did not wish to endanger the lives of the ones they hold dearest."

Hearing a sharp knock, he looks up as the door opens, admitting a tea-laden bookworm. "I hope I am not interrupting, Master" Levy smiles kindly at the two, "My name is Levy McGarden. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance." She sets the tea down and serves a small cup to each guest.

Makarov resumes his seat at the desk and sips his own tea. "Now that Levy is here, we would dearly love that information. One of our own, Natsu, the Fire Dragon Slayer, is in need of help. His mate, Lisanna, died tragically a year and a half ago. We managed to put him in a sort of stasis to prevent his change from consuming him, although we do not know how to reverse it. We were hoping you might have answers as to Igneel's location, but if your dragon also left that seems unlikely."

Gasping in horror at the information about Natsu, Wendy's hand begins trembling. "Did… did he kill the person who did it?"

Shaking his head, Makarov answers, "No. It was in a tragic accident, and no one was truly to blame." Narrowing his eyes, he looks at the gentle girl, "Is that significant?"

Nodding quickly, she agrees, "Yes! He might still have a chance. He cannot kill the object of his revenge, otherwise he will be lost forever. No matter where the person is, no matter who the person is. He will find them, and he will kill them. Even if he isn't told, he'll know."

She looks at her cup uncertainly, "I might be able to suppress his change with my sky magic… keep his body in its normal state… but I might not be strong enough."

Levy gasps, her eyes shining. "So there IS a chance! Take that, stupid rust bucket." She smiles at the guild master, much to Wendy's confusion.

Chuckling, he merely states, "This is the first good news we've had in a year. Thank you, child. I will make arrangements with your guild master for emergency transportation should we find what we need to save him in the window of time you give us, should you be willing."

Hopping up, Wendy's smile is radiant. "Of course! Anything you need, and I'll be here!"

ooOOoo

Elsewhere

A soft white glow flits through a volcanic landscape. The ground, which normally consists of cracked obsidian and scorched earth, is broken. Lava flowing freely in the tumultuous atmosphere.

" **Why are you here, Grandine? I am somewhat busy.** " The smoke clears briefly to show the majestic form of a red dragon, breathing fire to fuse the shattered landscape. " **Unless you suddenly developed a better taste in element…** "

The glow laughs softly, " _Hardly, Mighty Igneel. I came to pay my respects as my Child is somewhat close to yours at the moment. They intend to use her Sky Magic to hold his form while they attempt to save him. They are looking for you."_

Grimacing, Igneel turns to Grandine's projection. " **Of course they are. Who wouldn't seek the wisdom of the Mighty Igneel? Unfortunately, I cannot make myself known. I would say it is a bit late to worry about dragonification, but being here IS holding him back. Besides, I made a promise to** ** _her_** **that I would remain** "

The formless glow 'looks' closer at her comrade. " _You have gained new scars, Igneel. I didn't think that was possible like this."_

Snapping his head to look in the distance, Igneel's eyes narrow. " **You will find out why here in a moment. I will hold him off while you escape. Take care, Grandine.** "

As she makes haste, the sky dragon glances back to see a humanoid avatar of flame streaking through the air in her direction, only to be intercepted by the Fire Dragon King. " _Be safe, Igneel…"_

 **Author's Footnote: If you have any questions as to what is going on, who these people are, what changes etc. PM me. I might answer. Assume any differences from Canon are intentional, so don't bother with 'but that's not how it was in X.'**

 **Til next time!**


	4. A Prophecy Fulfilled

**Author's Note: Updates continue to be wonky. Rabid Mite and I are counting the days until our daughter is born, so I am a bit distracted. However, that won't stop me from occasionally popping up with a chapter in one of my stories.**

Chapter Four: A Prophecy Fulfilled

Hargeon

Out of impulse, Fairy Tail's resident card mage rejected her authoritarian teammate's insistence at yet another S-Class quest in favor of a simple bounty hunting job. The alcoholic oracle glances down at the job request and reads, _"Wanted: Bora the Prominence. 300,000 Jewels."_ She scratches her head at the page. _"Not the biggest payday ever, but whatever. Shouldn't be too hard to spot this douchebag."_

She enters the local magic shop to begin asking questions while her teammate talks to the mayor. What she finds inside is a scene out of a comedy. A blonde bombshell is standing at the counter haggling with the rather goofy looking shopkeeper who seems hell bent on selling the girl cosmetic magics. Cana smiles when the girl dismisses his attempts at salesmanship.

"I'm sorry, but no. Do you have any Gate Keys?" The blonde inquires instead, flooring Cana. _"The Key…. Literal keys? No…"_ She gives herself a mental facepalm. _"SHE is the key and the Star."_ She shakes out of her stupor to see the girl lean seductively over the counter. Cana's eyes widen, _"Daaamn, girl. Dangerous curves ahead."_

The man stammers briefly, "19000 Jewel." The blonde and Cana both fume at the insultingly small discount. The girl reaches for her purse, grumbling under her breath as Cana interjects into the proceedings, gently stopping the girl while snatching the man's glasses from his face, cleaning them with a 'priceless magical scarf' hanging on a hook.

"I think your glasses are a bit dirty, old man. Take another look." The man's eyes, now visible through the previously smudge-covered lenses, widen. "T..Ten thousand…."

The blonde cheers immediately and pays the man for the key. When the duo exits the store, Cana finds herself in the middle of a rather exuberant embrace, her face reddening as the girl's ample assets are pressed against her. "Thank you! That saved me a ton of Jewels! How can I repay you? Can I buy you some dinner?" Her chocolatey brown eyes peer into the card mage's as a light blush graces her cheeks.

With a cheeky grin, Cana agrees, "Sure thing, pretty lady." She winks and smirks in satisfaction at the blonde's reddening face. "First though, I need to track down my partner. We're here on a job, and while saving gorgeous damsels in distress is always fun, we have to get this done. My name is Cana Alberona, by the way. What's yours?"

Toying idly with her hair, the girl replies, "Lucy. Just… Just Lucy." Before she can continue, the pair hear the chatter of women swooning. "Did you hear? The Salamander is in town! Oh, he's so dreamy!"

Lucy looks in curiosity at the women departing, "Salamander? Isn't that the mage that knows fire magic you can't find in stores?" She turns back to Cana to see a fierce expression. "Cana?"

Hissing under her breath, Cana utters, "That is no Salamander. I know where the real Salamander is." She rolls up the sleeves of her small white jacket. "Let's go see what this fake…" Her eyes narrow further. "False flame… Shit. We need to find my partner first. Stick with me, Lucy. You are in more danger than you can possibly imagine."

The celestial spirit mage's eyes widen, _"Did my father send someone after me?! I don't know this woman, but she did me a good deed today."_ She hesitantly speaks, "Danger?"

Grimacing, Cana turns to the girl, "I'm a seer. Almost two years ago, I spoke a prophecy that the 'False Flame' was going to pretty much make your life a living hell. We've been looking for you for all this time trying to help you, since you're the only one who can save one of our friends."

Taking a step back, Lucy's brow furrows, "Then… You've been hunting me? You helped me because of some weird agenda? Thanks for the help, but I think I should be going now." She turns to bolt, but feels an iron grip upon her wrist.

"Sorry, Lucy, but kinda? We had no idea who the 'Star' was that the prophecy detailed, and I didn't make the connection until I saw you buying the key. I swear on my honor as a Fairy Tail mage, that is the truth." Cana's eyes lock with Lucy's, conveying utter sincerity.

Lucy breathes, "Fairy Tail?" Her eyes widen, "You're the 'Oracle'?! So that means your partner…"

Cana smiles faintly, "Is the 'Titania' Erza Scarlet, yeah."

All attempts to flee vanish as Lucy regards the card mage. "Well, then I guess we better hurry. Can't keep her waiting!"

The seer blinks at the sudden reversal, "That… was fast. I thought it would take more to convince you I am not just some nutjob."

Lucy scratches her head and grins brightly, "Well, my dream has always been to join Fairy Tail someday. I came to this town to hopefully get some directions. I got a bit turned around and lost my map." She toes the ground while blushing.

Chuckling, Cana grins, "Well, stick with me, gorgeous. I'll get you there! For now, my partner awaits."

With that, the duo run towards city hall, Cana noting a figure flying towards the dock on a carpet of fire. _"I'll have to tell Macao about that little trick. Could be handy."_

The two make their way across town and run into a string of unconscious bodies. Cana pinches the bridge of her nose while sighing. "Well, let's follow these little 'breadcrumbs' to my partner. We'll either meet the mayor or the bakery while we are at it."

Lucy looks at her quizzically before shrugging and following along.

ooOOoo

When the duo finally reaches the most recent victim, they stand in front of Town Hall. Cana chuckles, "Well, looks like I should have said 'and' earlier." She smiles at Lucy, the two having passed through the bakery on their journey across town.

By this point, Lucy's eyes are wide, and somewhat shocked, by the level of wanton brutality shown along the way. In a quiet voice she pipes up, "D…Does she do this often?"

Smiling comfortingly, Cana drapes an arm across her shoulders. "Don't worry, cutie. She only does this when people don't start answering her question before she finishes asking it. She never… hardly… sometimes… often… does it to guild members."

With a timid laugh, Lucy allows herself to be guided towards the mayor's office. _"What kind of guild IS this?!"_

Upon entering, the moderately shell-shocked blonde notices a stunning redhead in armor interrogating a somewhat panicked older man. "My team has made its way from Magnolia in search of Bora the Prominence, and the last information points him towards Hargeon. Where would we find him?"

The man shrinks into his chair, stammering, "I..I don't know, ma'am. If I did, I'd tell the Rune Knights."

Cana clears her throat behind the fuming knight. "Erza, dear. Leave the poor man alone. I might have a lead, and better than that, I have a surprise for you."

Erza turns, casting an imperious glare at the mayor before facing her partner. "Then we have no time to waste." She spots the blonde celestial spirit mage half hiding behind Cana. "And who might this be?"

With a wide and wicked grin, the alcoholic oracle pulls Lucy into a tight side hug. "Just a little Star."

The knight's eyes widen, a single tear falling from her eye. "You mean…"

Smiling sweetly, she nods in affirmation. "Yep! This pretty lady is the one we've been looking for." After a moment, her smile falls. "And the 'False Flame' is here too. Turns out, he's been using the moniker 'Salamander.'"

If Lucy thought Erza was intimidating before, her mind reels at the maelstrom of rage standing before her. "Someone DARES to use his name?"

Cana rests a hand on Erza's shoulder as she tries to rush through the doorway. "Easy there, partner. We can look for the punk at the same time as we look for Bora. Right now our priority is keeping this cutie pie safe and sound."

Lucy gives a weak chuckle and leans slightly against Cana for support. Erza, seeing her distress, composes herself. "Very well." She extends her hand in greeting. "Erza Scarlet."

Regaining her balance, Lucy takes her hand. "Lucy. I don't know what this is really all about, but it's a pleasure to meet you."

Smiling for the first time, Erza nods and makes for the door. "Let's get this done. The sooner we do, the sooner we can get you to Fairy Tail." She pauses and looks back. "When we do, we'll tell you everything. You have my word."

Nodding with determination, Lucy straightens her posture. "Then let's go get 'em!" She smiles sweetly and follows her new comrades into the town.

ooOOoo

Night has fallen by the time the trio of mages finally catch a break. With an exhausted sigh, Lucy slumps down onto a bench beside the equally tired card mage. "I don't get it. How can we turn up empty on BOTH of them?"

Cana shrugs and leans into the blonde. Their fuming leader stalking back and forth in front of the bench about to urge them into further action when suddenly a voice chimes in from behind her.

"I heard there was a group of beautiful women searching for me, but their words hardly do you justice." They turn to see a man striking a pose that was obviously meant to be dashing, but to their sharp gaze, it comes off as merely pitiful.

Erza's eyes narrow as a single word escapes her clenched jaw. "Bora…"

Blinking in surprise, the man too quickly corrects her. "Hardly, my dear. I am the Salamander, the famous fire mage of Fairy Tail."

With an almost bestial roar, Erza charges the deceitful mage. "YOU!"

Cana strikes a defensive pose before Lucy, protecting her from harm, much to the blonde's protest.

Seeing the raging knight rapidly approaching, Bora panics and quickly casts his own magic to escape. "R-RED CARPET!" He takes to the air, but finds himself hindered. Looking down, he notices a whip wrapped around his ankle.

With surprise, Cana follows the whip to her charge, currently straining against the fire mage's spell. "Any… time… now… ladies." Cana rushes to assist, holding the whip steady as Erza stalks over to join them, her armor glowing along the way.

"REQUIP: GIANT'S ARMOR." When the glow fades, Erza, clad in a barbaric golden armor, reaches out with her heavy gauntleted fist and grasps the whip, giving it a hearty tug. With a sickening crack, Bora's ankle shatters breaking his concentration, and the fire mage is sent hurtling towards the nearest wall.

As she approaches the unconscious Bora, Cana pulls out a blank card. "CARD MAGIC: PRISON." His body glows, then transforms into light, streaking into the card. With a smirk, she looks at the battered and broken form depicted on the card's surface. "Damn, nice job, Erza."

Requipping into her typical armor, Erza glares hatefully at the card. "He deserves worse, but that is for the Council to decide." She walks over and places a hand on Lucy's shoulder. "You did well. That was rather quick thinking and excellent skill with your whip."

Blushing, Lucy looks down. "Well, you two were trying to protect me, but I don't like hiding behind my friends."

Cana grins wickedly and gives the girl a tight hug, brazenly hugging the girl to her chest. "Spoken like a true Fairy Tail mage. How about we get this loser to the Rune Knights and get you to the guild. I think you'll fit right in."

Torn between blushing furiously at her rather intimate proximity to the card mage's chest and blushing at the praise, she extricates herself from Cana's embrace and laughs nervously. "Well, then let's get going!"

The trio turn and make their way towards the Rune Knight outpost and the future.

ooOOoo

In a battle-torn landscape made of flame and volcanic rock, the mighty Igneel rests after his most recent bout with the feral soul of his adopted son. He glances around and surveys the damage. _"I do not know how much longer I can hold this at bay."_

He gathers himself, drinking deeply of the flames around him for strength, and makes his way towards his son's avatar once more when a familiar feeling chimes against his mind. His eyes widen in surprise.

 _"Heartfilia…"_


	5. Consequences

**Author's Note: Well. That was a bit of a hiatus, eh? On the plus side, not only do I have a job (starts next week) but Rabid Mite and I welcomed our little girl to the world. What that means is, my updates will be starting up again but still at a slower rate. Tiny life forms take a lot of time if you want to raise them right.**

 **Firedragoonknight: Thanks for the support!**

 **Pichu missionary: Well, alright…**

Chapter Five: Consequences

It is a warm afternoon when the Hargeon Trio find themselves outside the renowned and whimsical guild hall emblazoned with the words FAIRY TAIL. Lucy looks in awe at the sign, faint tears shimmering in her chocolate brown eyes. "I have always dreamed of this…"

Cana and Erza look at each other with a soft smile, allowing the blonde mage her moment. That moment is shattered as a table, a chair, and its occupant burst forth from the guild hall, startling the celestial spirit mage into diving for cover. The improvised projectiles shatter upon the iron bulwark that is Erza Scarlet, her steely glare unrelenting as she stalks forward through the shattered table, chair, and Droy.

Cana sighs and helps up Lucy, leaving the groaning plant mage behind in the street. Upon entering the nearly legendary guild, Lucy's eyes widen at the sight. The unnatural stillness in the air as guild members are frozen mid brawl, including a pipe smoking mage being wielded like a club in one hand by a massive white haired mage in a blue jacket. Her mind blanks at the improbability of him remaining almost airborne.

By the time the blonde's focus returns, she sees the stillness shatter into a flurry of movement. Some guild members flee the room, while others do their level best to tidy the place up. Glancing around, Lucy notes that one guild member is both half naked, and half inside the wall. _"Not even gonna touch that one with a ten-foot pole. I had better catch up with Erza…"_ She and Cana hasten their steps and join their crimson comrade at the bar.

Lifting her chin with almost painful dignity, Erza addresses the breathtaking bartender. "Mira, we need the guild stamp. Lucy here would like to join our guild, and could you send someone for Levy." A warm smile crosses the knight's face, tears unshed yet glittering in her eyes. "Let her know we have found our Key."

An undignified squeak of excitement bursts forth from the platinum haired bartender as Mirajane half throws the stamp at Cana before running to the library herself. The guild at large eyes the proceedings warily, as Erza is only recently fresh from the warpath, the blonde is a stranger, and Mira appears to be having fits of some kind.

Just as Cana finishes applying the guild mark to the back of Lucy's hand with a saucy wink, causing the blonde mage to blush, the Library's door bursts open admitting the Tiny Titan of the Tomes, Levy. Lucy finds herself being half dragged behind the excitable bluenette into the depths of the Library, leaving Erza and Cana blinking. "That was a thing," the card mage remarks before following. The scarlet knight looks back at the guild then at the Library door. _"Mira hasn't come back… Looks like I will be waiting."_ She mournfully glances at the kitchen that she knows contains her beloved cake.

ooOOoo

 _"_ _Is it always like this?"_ Lucy wonders dizzily as she is urgently rushed through the Library, her newfound companion chattering away at ninety words a minute. The blonde only getting, "So glad you are here," "Now we can save him," and Thank you" from the verbal explosion. Eventually they slow down and enter a smallish room. Sitting at the table in the work area is an even stranger sight than before. A tiny old man, barely reaching her waist and a blue cat of similar stature are poring through the tomes.

"Master! Look! Erza and Cana did it!" Lucy blinked at the revelation, _"This is the guild master?! He's so little!"_ She smiles weakly at the man as she looks around. Her attention becomes almost hypnotically fixated when she sees the large lacrima in the corner.

Taking an involuntary step towards it, she is lightly restrained by the tiny bookworm. Snapping out of her trance, she blinks. "What was that?!" She asks, wide eyed.

Cana enters the work room with Mira, who had doubled back to reward Erza with an entire cake, in time to see a pulse of red energy emit from Natsu's lacrima. A deep, raspy whisper fills the room and shakes them to their bones, **"Heartfilia…"**

Lucy squeaks and looks around in a panic. _"Ohshitohshit… how did they know?"_ Her pulse settles slightly when they do not react adversely. "Y…Yes?"

The others merely look at each other, to her, the Lacrima, then shrug.

The whisper continues with what sounds like relief, **"My oath remains unbroken… My son battles for his soul after the loss of his mate. Unless certain measures are taken, he will be lost for all time."**

Blinking with confusion, the celestial spirit mage asks, "Oath? What oath? And how can we help?"

 **"** **The oath sworn to Anna Heartfilia to remain hidden until the final battle. You are the Heartfilia. I may speak to you without breaking that oath. When a slayer takes a mate, a piece of his soul binds with theirs. Anchoring them together. When that mate dies, there is a void left where that piece once was. Without a mate, Natsu will change and he will die."** The voice continues.

Biting her lower lip, Levy whispers in Lucy's ear, causing the blonde to look at the petite bluenette with an arched eyebrow. "My companion wishes to know how one can fill that role. What is needed from us to bind a person to him."

The room grows eerily silent, the inhabitants waiting for a response, before being floored by the booming laughter. **"JUST LIKE HIS DAD! The dragonesses could hardly resist the utter majesty of the Mighty Igneel."**

Blushing furiously, Levy toes the ground as Cana snickers behind her hand. Lucy clears her throat in an attempt to regain some dignity. Makarov and Mira just stand amused at the goings on. "Ah. Yes. It seems so, sir. Is there a ritual or spell? What qualifications are needed?"

The laughter settles into a low rumble, **"Ritual, yes. It is normally a simple process, but in his condition it may need something extra. The qualities the candidate will need are simple: a deep and abiding mutual affection transcending all logic and reason."** Levy perks up until she hears 'mutual.'

Seeing Levy in distress, Lucy presses, "And if the ritual fails?"

The voice grows solemn, **"It is a miracle that he has lasted this long. You will only have once chance at this. Do not wait too long, however. He is running out of time."**

Makarov nods and whispers to Mira before leaving. When Lucy looks in askance, Mira smiles softly. "The Master is summoning someone who can hopefully assist. A young girl named Wendy."

A low rumble echoes, **"Hmm… the Sky Queen's daughter… The chances of success have increased exponentially. Gather the Sky Dragon Slayer and your candidates, Heartfilia. When you are ready, I will return."**

ooOOoo

Two days have passed since the great dragon Igneel made his presence known to Lucy and the assembled mages. In that time, a few minor 'happenings' occurred within the guild.

The first, the young Romeo entered the guild asking for someone to help his father. While Makarov was initially dismissive of the boy's distress, a swift backhand by the armor-clad Titania coupled with a stirring speech about family shamed the old man into sending Team Shadowgear to find him. Some few guild members eyed the proceedings closely, as striking your guild master could be considered insubordination, but the older members recognize the wide latitude of abuse Makarov allows the more striking female members of the guild. A dirty old man indeed.

Secondly, Loke found himself in 'time out' after flirting outrageously with the buxom blonde celestial spirit mage. While she normally takes his antics in stride, Cana found his behavior a little too slimy and sucked him into a card. A little sleight of hand, and the guild playboy found himself mildly traumatized by his brief stay in Nab's furry loincloth. The savagely dressed seith mage was so focused on finding that perfect job that he didn't notice his underclothes screaming for help.

Finally, the young sky dragon slayer made her return, acidic flying cat in tow. Charle nearly grabbed Wendy and departed upon arrival given the scene they were greeted with when they opened the door. Erza devouring an entire cake while half-conversing with Mirajane; Jet, Droy, and Gray sitting with a bandaged Macao and crying Romeo; and the near deal breaker, Vijeeter and Nab staring at Nab's screaming crotch wondering what was going on. If it wasn't for the presence of Levy at the bar, they very well may have departed.

This day is the day. The day they attempt to save Natsu Dragneel from his crystalline condition. Levy, nervous but determined, waits in anxious anticipation for the arrival of her fellow mages. Lucy, the lynchpin around which the entire endeavor revolves, waits with her. While the responsibility of being the communication conduit between the ancient dragon king and her guild is daunting, the steadfast companionship of Levy, Erza, and Cana have kept her nerves steady.

Wendy descends into the research room and regards the two waiting women. "S..Sorry if I am late." She toes the ground nervously. Her eyes flick between the two, noticing the tension.

Levy smiles gently, "You're fine, Wendy. We are still waiting on Makarov and Mira. He has to release the enchantment, and Mira…" Her face falls slightly. "She feels responsible for him ending up like this in the first place. If he comes out swinging, she will do what she can to protect us while we get the ritual set."

She pats Levy's shoulder encouragingly and offers a smile.

The moment is broken by the sudden entrance of the remaining participants. Mirajane standing to the side, her emotions subdued. Makarov strides to the center of the room and takes his place before the massive Lacrima. "Miss Heartfilia, if you could try to get Igneel's attention."

Nodding, Lucy approaches the Lacrima and places a hand gently on the surface. A magic sigil sparks beneath her hand and a sphere of light emerges from the crystalline structure. **"I have come as promised, Heartfilia. Is the one seeking the bond present?"**

Levy takes a deep breath and stands before the glowing form. "I am."

A sensation ripples over her form, as if being gazed upon by a great and terrible beast. **"Be firm in your determination and do not waver. If you do, all will be for naught and my son will be lost. Are you ready to begin, child?"**

Nodding, Levy sets her chin in concentration. "Yes, sir… Although I still don't know exactly what I need to do."

A rumble of contemplation echoes, **"Focus your mind, heart, and soul on those memories that fill your being with love and affection for my son. Your magic will follow suit. If it is reciprocated, a bond will begin to form."** The dragon pauses in his explanation. **"Just as a warning, this will not compel my son to love you. That must be earned. Take heart, however. Should the ritual succeed, you will know there is at least a solid foundation on which to build that love."**

The tiny bookworm wipes an errant tear from her eye, her shoulders straightening. "I am ready, sir."

The 'eyes' of the form cast towards the young sky dragon slayer. **"Young Wendy. I thank you for your assistance in this matter. Know that the gratitude of the King of the Fire Dragons is yours, and your mother, the Sky Queen is proud of you. Are you prepared for your role?"**

Wendy's eyes shimmer with unshed tears. "Thank you, sir. I am. I won't let you down."

The form's gaze flickers to Mira with a sense of almost curiosity before turning back to Makarov. **"In your own time, dispel this enchantment and we can begin."**

With a grim nod, Makarov closes his eyes and extends his hands, muttering a lengthy incantation under his breath. Sigils begin to surround him and the Lacrima causing it to glow with an angry red light before receding into Natsu's prone form.

Wendy approaches the shrinking Lacrima and begins her own incantation, blue-green wisps of magical energy begin wrapping the form in a cocoon of air. From within the cocoon, a shattering roar can be heard.

The deep rasping voice of Igneel echoes throughout the room. Words of power in ancient draconic seem to manifest with tangible force between the thrashing form of Natsu and the quiet bookworm.

Levy closes her eyes and thinks of better days gone by…

ooo

Seven Years Ago

Tucked away into a corner of the guild hall, young Levy McGarden sits alone; her books the only company she requires. The last time she tried to make friends in the guild, they teased her for her reading habits. Hearing a soft sniffle, her focus is broken. While she may not need anyone, her tender heart refuses to leave anyone in pain.

After a cursory search, the young bluenette discovers a sight she never imagined she would see. She spies the battered form of Natsu Dragneel hiding away, tears coursing down his face. _"Tears? But… he's been hurt before and he never cries!"_ She tentatively reaches out and touches his shoulder. "N..Natsu? Are you alright?"

Rushing to his feet with a yelp, he furiously scrubs his face, a wide yet brittle smile across his face. "Yep! All fine. Nothing to worry about!" His words fade at the look of concerned skepticism on the girl's face.

He sighs and kicks at the pillar. "It's Erza. Since I can't read, she's been teaching me, but I just can't get it. And if I get it wrong, I get hit. How am I supposed to get it right if she doesn't explain it? You can't punch words into my head. I know the important words like food. But your letters don't make any sense!"

Levy tilts her head. "Our letters? You know other ones?"

He looks at her with exasperation, "Of course I do. My dad is a dragon, so he taught me his words, his letters. I didn't need human letters."

Her eyes widen in shock tinged with joy, "YOU READ DRACONIC!? I've always wanted to learn it! There are entire books written in it that nobody has been able to translate in centuries!"

Natsu scratches his head, "It's not that hard… I mean, if I can do it, I'm sure a big brain like you shouldn't have trouble with it."

Levy blushes lightly and stares at her feet. Suddenly, she looks him in the eye with an eager grin. "How about a trade! I can teach you human letters and words, and you can teach me the ones you know!"

The salmon haired dragon slayer looks at her dubiously, "No hitting, or the deal's off. Alright?"

Jumping with a fist in the air, Levy agrees, "Yes! Let's get started!" She grabs him by the arm and yanks the off-balance slayer into the depths of the Library.

The days pass in a blur as the two hide away to exchange their words and tell their tales. True to his estimation, once Levy grasped the basic core of the language, she absorbed it like a sponge. Once she did, she turned to aid Natsu. Using Draconic as a base, she managed to put the human tongue into terms he could understand, and from there his understanding grew.

In the middle of a conversation/lesson in Draconic, the door to their hidden room crashes open revealing the scarlet haired knight. "Natsu. Dragneel. This is where you have been hiding. You have skipped your lessons for the past three days. I will not tolerate such lax behavior." She stalks over to pull him from the bench when the word WALL suddenly appeared in her path.

Steeling her nerve, the bluenette stands in front of Natsu. "I.. I can't let you do that, Erza. Natsu and I have been studying languages, including teaching him the common tongue. You can't beat understanding into people, Erza." She begins to tremble until a warm hand lands on her shoulder. "I'll take care of his education, so if you will excuse us."

The stunned knight, as crimson faced as her hair, staggers back at the fierce verbal assault. Coughing she straightens her posture and turns away. "See that you do."

After she left, the two young mages let out sighs of relief. The petite bookworm found herself caught in a tight hug. "Levy, that was amazing! You are awesome! 'So if you will excuse us.'" He lets the dizzy bluenette go and begins to jump around in exuberant glee.

Levy regains her balance and begins to blush furiously. "It was nothing…"

He turns and gives her a grin that fills her with warmth.

ooo

Suddenly, the cage of air shatters, blasting the young bluenette healer back into the wall, rendering her unconscious. The haze clears revealing the fire dragon slayer's changed form. A light scale pattern lines the corners of his eyes and covers the backs of his hands and forearms. His nails have become claws and his teeth are slightly more pronounced. His eyes, slitted and glowing red cast around the room as if searching for his prey.

Seizing the moment, Levy rushes the draconic mage and catches him in a rough embrace. The tendrils of magical force wrap around the two before sinking into their bodies. As the energy begins to subside, it flares strongly and a second arc lashes out and encases Mirajane as well before settling and fading from view.

The duo at the center of the ritual begin to stagger, Natsu on legs that have not held him for two years, and Levy under his increased weight.

A rumbling tone fills the room once more, **"Interesting…"**

Natsu's head perks up, his eyes casting around the room sniffing. They narrow as he looks towards the door. A rumbling growl reverberates in his chest, "LLLLFFFMNNN." Breaking free from Levy's embrace, the fire dragon slayer escapes the library.


	6. The Sleeper Has Awakened

**Author's Note: Well, here we are again. My contract at my job ended so I am back on the job hunt while taking care of my little girl. I'll try to get some updates in while I am at it. This one is a bit on the short side, but it is an update!**

 **Aceofspades2255: Thanks for the feedback. You'll see. *twirls moustache* Mwahaha…**

 **TR4PP3R: Thanks! And wrong Strauss. :D**

 **LordNevaman and pichu missionary: Thanks for the support. I am not stopping anytime soon.**

 **And now for a new thing... {Rawr! I am speaking in draconic!}**

Chapter Six: The Sleeper Has Awakened

The guild hall is filled with a tense energy that is almost electric. Rumor has spread within the guild that Natsu would be returned to them soon. Some sit by to see a dear friend, while others merely out of boredom. A thunderous noise can be heard from underground rushing towards the hall as the library doors explode outward in blazing splinters.

Without a second to steady themselves, the assembled mages feel a wash of heat blazing like the noonday sun as a fiery form rockets through the shattered portal and into the body of Elfman Strauss. The pair continues on that path until they impact a wall, and there, in a stationary position, the guild finally sees what has emerged from the library.

Crouched over Elfman's battered form, a slightly older Natsu is seen. Scales faintly surround his eyes and coat his hands like gauntlets, his nails extending like talons. A pair of fiery wings wreaths their forms, causing the air to shimmer with heat.

Erza's eyes widen and she equips her Fire Empress armor to attempt to talk the feral dragon slayer down. As she approaches, she sees one taloned hand wrapped around Elfman's beefy neck while the other extends towards his face. Rushing forward, she is repelled by the quick snap of a blazing wing and is forced to watch in horror as Natsu drags a superheated claw from the edge of Elfman's eye to his jaw.

The guild shakes itself from their shock as they hear a low growl emanate from the dragon slayer. The hisses and rumbling tones evoke terror in the take-over mage, his voice paralysed by fear. Natsu negligently tosses him to the floor and gives a predatory glare to the guild. His next sibilant utterance is cut short as Levy charges out of the library.

In the five seconds, since Natsu emerged, the hall appears to have been in the middle of a war zone, yet the solid script mage pays it no mind. Instead, she weaves through the shocked crowd, and ignoring the stunned attempts to call her back, dashes through his blazing wings and wraps her arms around his waist. Her clothing briefly ignites, though her modesty is preserved by the optical distortions of the heat as well as the dense inferno she charged through. Glancing down she sees the scar crossing Elfman's face and she locks eyes once more with her dragon slayer. "Natsu, you have to stop now… You're home…"

Natsu tilts his head and regards the tiny woman wrapped around him. He gives a tentative sniff and briefly recoils before leaning in again. Rasping with a guttural hiss, he inquires, {You… I know you. L…Levy?}

Levy's eyes widen and a smile creeps across her face, in a far less precise and frankly adorable growl, she replies, {Yes, Natsu. Welcome home.} She hesitates before looking at Elfman again. {Why did you scar him? It wasn't his fault… it was an accident.}

The guild recoils as if slapped as the inferno in human form emits Levy's tiny voice in the same language Natsu spoke. The pink haired dragon slayer grits his teeth and closes his eyes, {To remember. His life is safe from me, but he must always ALWAYS remember what he took from me.} He looks down at Levy, {I don't know how you are my mate, and I am going to get answers one way or another.} His eyes drop slightly lower then snap back to hers. He wordlessly shrugs off his vest and wraps it around the blue haired mage before picking her up and launching through the guild hall door towards the forest.

Gray, looking at the devastation in the guild hall, looks at Natsu and Levy's retreating figures. "What the fuck was that?"

ooOOoo

Natsu and Levy land in a clearing not far from his house. Signs of old charring have largely healed in the years since he was last training in the woods. The duo enters his rustic abode, the place in surprisingly good repair and unusually clean. No words are exchanged as Natsu rummages around in his wardrobe for clothing he wore years ago, that may fit his new mate's diminutive frame. Handing her the clothing, she makes a quick dash to the back room to change, her modesty finally kicking in after her recent actions.

When she emerges, she is clad in a tiny vest and shorts, both fireproof, with the vest fastened, and the shorts cinched tight. She hands Natsu his vest with a sigh, already missing the wood smoke scent that lingered upon the garment. She then locks eyes with him, bracing for the inevitable questioning.

{How?}

Levy blinks, _"Not the question I thought he'd ask first…"_ She begins, {Well, the Master had to encase you in a lacrima to keep you… you. Then I started researching how to reverse your transformation, came up with the idea of finding Igneel.} She looks up to see his eyes boring into hers. {We found him. Sort of…}

Uncharacteristically patient, Natsu restrains himself from interrogating her on his father. Clenching his jaw, he gestures for her to continue.

Taking a deep breath, she rushes on, {Our new member, or her family, is connected to the dragons somehow, so a spirit… bubble... thing... that Igneel spoke through emerged from the Lacrima. As best I can tell, he used you as a focus. He told us how to save you… it meant someone being bound to you as your mate.} Seeing a disheartened look on his face, she pushed on, {He said it would only work if… if there were genuine feelings between the two.} She takes a deep breath, {If… if love, or the possibility, existed.} She closes her eyes and waits for his reaction.

Natsu folds her into his arms, holding her tightly. {You saved me. Thank you.} He steps back and gives a faint echo of his toothy grin, {While I don't love you as I do Lisanna, it wouldn't have worked if there wasn't a chance, right? We'll see how things go.}

Levy tightly hugs the dragonslayer, until their moment is shattered by a knock on the door.

With a snarl, Natsu regards the door and gives an investigative sniff. His face is filled with confusion as he looks at it and Levy. Tearing open the door, he is met with the uncertain yet smiling form of Mirajane Strauss.

She looks past Natsu and sees Levy in his old clothing. Her original mission briefly forgotten as she rushes in and squeals at the adorable sight before her. "Ohmygodyouaresocute!" She gives Levy a colossal hug.

"Eh heh... heh… thank... you?" Levy manages to utter from her enviable position of being smothered in a hug by Mira. She looks over Mira's shoulder and sees the dumbfounded dragon slayer. "Was there something you needed?"

Putting the solid script mage down gently, Mira steps back and blushes. "Sorry, I got carried away there. I think Natsu might have figured it out, but… It might be easier to show you." Turning, the takeover mage pulls her shirt up over her head, the other denizens of the building blushing immediately. Their embarrassment subsides as they stare in shock at the breathtaking dragon emblazoned across her back.

Levy steps back as if struck, "But. I… how? What?" She looks in panic at the equally stunned Natsu.

Straightening her clothing, Mira turns back to them. "I'm as surprised as you are. Or I was until Igneel explained it to me."

Natsu's focus sharpens, {What did he say?}

Mira tilts her head in confusion, "Huh?" She looks at Levy, "I… I think I will need you to translate for me." She looks at the dragon slayer, "Can you… not speak the common tongue?"

The pink haired dragon slayer draws himself up to his full height, attempting a measure of dignity. He opens his mouth a few times to speak before letting out a loud sigh and slumping forward. He shows off his enlarged fangs, "I can, but it ish hard to schpeak wif thesh fangsh." {Draconic is easier... and WAY less embarrassing.}

Levy, giggling lightly, promptly translates everything for the dumbfounded Mirajane. A light titter of laughter starts in the takeover mage until the ladies are both half- **w** rolling on the floor in laughter. After a few moments of affronted dignity, even Natsu joins in. The first joyful noise he has uttered since Lisanna's loss.

Wiping a stray tear, Mira explains, "This is what Igneel told me…"

Ooo

Following the swift departure of the dragon slayer and the solid script mage, Mirajane approaches the glowing sphere. "Excuse me… sir. Why? Why me? I don't harbor those feelings for your son, no offense. I mean, he's adorable, but…" She trails off.

The deep rumble softens, **"But?"**

Mira whispers, "Lisanna… his mate that died, was my sister."

 **"Hmm. It seems you have answered your own question. While it is not usual or even desired, if two siblings are similar enough, the dragon's soul will seek out what is missing and latch onto what is 'close enough.' If I had known, I would have had you stay farther away."** Igneel pauses in thought, **"What is your magic, my dear?"**

Mira shakily smiles, "It was takeover magic, Satan Soul. I lost my magic, however." She shrugs.

Igneel lets out a snort, **"Preposterous. Your magic is indeed still with you, child. And it remains strong. If you will allow an old dragon's request, teach the boy your magic. I cannot explain more at this time, as I must depart, but it will benefit him greatly. Tread carefully, however. This bond can bring you great sorrow or joy. It certainly will bring you both great power. I hope we meet again. Give my other daughter and my idiot son my best."** With that, the orb fades.

ooo

"And that's about it…" Mira smiles sweetly, which a relieved Levy returns. "Natsu?"

His eyes, obscured by his hair, are unreadable. His jaw clenched. "IDIOT SCHON!" His indignant moment ruined by his oversized fangs.

The two girls resume their giggle fit as he attempts to salvage the scraps of his dignity. {Well. I didn't want to talk to that jerk anyway.} He mutters to himself, kicking a nonexistent rock. {So, he wants me to learn another magic? I can do that… then I can combine them and kick his scaly butt!} Natsu exclaims, thrusting a blazing fist in the air.

Levy, recovering from her giggles, begins to ponder. "So… we'll get stronger? I mean, not the reason I volunteered…" She blushes lightly, "But it's a nice benefit." A thought sparks in her mind, "I wonder…"

Taking out her light pen, Levy begins to craft her magic, "SOLID SCRIPT: FIRE!" And lo, the word Fire blazes merrily before them. With a pout, she nudges Natsu to consume the verbal conflagration. Her eyes widen as a determined grin shows on her face. Eschewing common, she begins to write in runes. {Draconic Script: Fire!}

As she puts the finishing touch on the rune, Natsu's eyes widen. {LEVY WAIT!}

The thunderous explosion that detonated both the small cottage and the nearest trees shakes the silence of the forest.


	7. A New Mission and an Old Threat

**Author's Note: Longest chapter to date, I think. Enjoy!**

Chapter Seven: A New Mission and an Old Threat

The smoke begins to clear as the trio coughs in the wreckage of Natsu's home. The three do a cursory examination of their physical condition and discover no discomfort. Natsu, concerned for his mates, checks Levy for injuries before turning towards Mirajane. His face, reddening slightly, quickly turns away from her form.

Curious as to his behavior, Levy follows suit and blushes furiously. "Uh… Mira? Feeling a bit chilly?"

Tilting her head, Mira looks down and lets out a weary sigh. "I liked those clothes too…" As the smoke fades, the underwear-clad model looks mournfully at the ashes of her outfit.

With a strangled voice, Natsu pipes in, {I'll… find some clothing.} He then turns and starts rummaging through what was once his dresser.

Shame forgotten in the face of curiosity, Levy leans closer to examine Mira's remaining garments. "Interesting. The fire destroyed your clothing and this entire house, but the rest of your clothes are untouched." Realizing her proximity to the white-haired maiden's bountiful bust, Levy stammers and takes a few steps back. "Er… sorry…"

Giggling lightly, Mira smiles and waves away her apologies, "It's alright. We're all stuck together, so we're bound to get in some strange circumstances. As to these," she plucks a bra strap. "These were something I insisted on in my contract with Sorcerer's Weekly. They are completely magic-proof and reinforced against breaking and slashing. They cost an absolute fortune, but not too long after my first photos were published, every perv with the gift tried to magic away my clothes. Unfortunately, I can't afford a full wardrobe like it, so I settled for no more than they'd see in print. I'm not happy about it happening, but at least I have some protection."

She eyes the stitching and notices a slight singe. "Though I might need new ones. They aren't dragon-fire proof. Resistant, yes. Proof no." A wicked grin crosses her face, "Although only one mage uses dragon fire, so as long as he keeps his magic to himself, we should be fine."

Natsu freezes as he extends his second-best outfit, {I. I wouldn't…} He looks pleadingly at Levy, {Help?}

Giggling at the absurdity, Levy grabs and tosses Mira the clothing, "He's being bashful and saying he wouldn't do that."

Shifting her hips and posing in a mildly provocative fashion, Mira raises a delicate eyebrow, "Am I not attractive, Natsu?"

Letting out a strangled noise, Natsu turns and begins to bang his head on the nearest upright surface.

Walking over to his side, Levy lays a calming hand on his shoulder, "Hey now… She's just kidding around." Her eyes flick to the demon, Mira's eyes filled with innocence. "We know you are a gentleman."

{Not.} He growls out, {Tell her to get dressed and to not do that again. My instincts are going nuts around you two, and frankly, we all deserve better than that.}

Conveying his message, Levy leads him to a downed log and sits beside him, "What do you mean?"

A pained look crosses his face, {You two are my mates. Weird as it is, and it wasn't done the… normal way. Despite that, and despite there not being the right… feelings… in place, my instincts are drawn to you.} He coughs meaningfully, {And I'd rather not do that without those feelings sorted out.}

Levy blushes crimson, "I… I see. I'll make sure she knows." She leans in and softly kisses his forehead. "Thank you for being considerate."

Natsu merely mumbles and turns away, a blush on his face. He eyes Mira's reaction as Levy explains.

"Oh. OH! Ooooh… Yeah. I'll behave." Mira blushes and a faint smirk two years suppressed flickers over her face, "Though for some reason, I've been feeling… more like my old self."

The bluenette considers briefly, "Well, Igneel did say your magic wasn't gone. Maybe this reinvigorated it?"

Mirajane bit her lip, "Maybe. I'm just worried. If I try and… nothing happens… What will I do then?"

Placing his hand warmly on her shoulder, Natsu smiles, {You will not fail. If my old man says you're still good, then you can take that to the bank.}

At Levy's translation, the takeover mage snags the two into a tight embrace, tears streaming down her face. "Thank you."

Natsu scratches his head, {Well, I should find some temporary lodging. It's getting a bit late for carpentry.}

Levy blushes furiously as she stammers, "W-Well, you could always stay with me in the Library. Technically you were living there for two years too."

Mira giggles as Natsu grins, {Sure thing.} With a growled command, his blazing wings burst from his back. {Care for a lift?}

Peering at the burning mage, she shakes her head. "Grab Mira. I want to try something. I saw Freed do something like this once…" {DRACONIC SCRIPT: WINGS}

Fierce runes blaze with fire before swirling into twisted tribal designs set in her shoulders, forming an impressive and artistic pair of wings. Smiling nervously, she gives them a strong downward beat and launches herself straight into the treetop.

Natsu and Mira, stunned at her creative use of runes, burst with laughter a the upside-down bluenette stuck in the tree branches. They begin to settle down before seeing her fierce pout, sending them further into hysteria.

ooOOoo

After an hour, and some flying best compared to a drunken bumblebee, the trio finally makes it back to the guild hall. The group is stunned as they take in the altered appearance of the three, between Natsu's physiology and the ladies' wardrobes, the cognitive dissonance is mind breaking. The eerie silence stretches thin, causing them to look around nervously.

Rolling his eyes, Natsu growls softly so Levy can hear, {So, is this going to be a thing? Because I can kick their asses for you if you want?}

Whispering the translation to Mira, the two give it a brief thought before answering, "It should die down soon. This IS Fairy Tail. Something else is bound to happen."

"ICE MAKE: HAMMER!"

The magical weapon shatters on the top of Natsu's head. Before he can add a follow-up attack, he hesitates at the slitted reptilian eyes regarding him. He doesn't even feel the initial impact when he suddenly finds himself blasting out of the front window until his final splashdown in the canal out front.

Natsu takes a snarling step towards the door when Levy interposes herself in front of him. "Let it go, Natsu."

He regards her with his feral glare that softens slightly, {He could have hit you or Mira with that.}

Levy puffs herself up as threatening as she can, given her physical stature, "Natsu. Dragneel. Are you saying that Mira and I can't take a tiny tap from one of our guild mates? Are we that weak to you?"

Quailing slightly before her pint-sized fury, he stammers, {N..no. Not at all. I just… I… uh… Shit.}

Patting his cheek fondly, Levy smiles, "That's what I thought."

Mira giggles before looking at the bar. Loke sits surrounded by adoring fangirls and covered in bandages, Cana sips on whatever potent distillation is sitting in front of her, and Erza is chatting earnestly with Lucy. Quirking an eyebrow, Mira's curiosity would not go unsatisfied, "Loke, what happened?"

The fangirls turn in anger at the sudden feminine intrusion and turn slightly green at the radiant beauty addressing the target of their affection. Loke puffs himself up, "Oh this? Just ran into a dark guild at a bar. They saw my guild stamp and decided to make some trouble. I handled them pretty easily. Knocked the sense right out of them. Kept asking for a lullaby, if you believe it."

Mira giggles at his recounting until she hears a glass shatter. She turns to see Lucy turning pale, her eyes wide. "Lullaby? Dark…. Dark mages mentioned a Lullaby?"

Natsu and Levy walk up to the group as Mira asks, "Does that mean anything to you?"

Rummaging through her handbag, she draws out a battered journal. Donning a pair of gale-force reading glasses, she rapidly skims through the delicate tome. Stopping on a particular page, her eyes widen, "Right here in my mother's journal. The Lullaby is a mass-death curse." She looks at the once and future demon, "If they have the flute, nobody is safe."

Knocking back her drink, Cana stands smoothly and wraps an arm around Lucy. "No worries, cutie. Team Empty Tankard is on the case." She smirks seductively at the celestial mage as an armored hand grabs her shoulder.

"That. Is. NOT. Our. Name. But yes, we'll take care of it." Erza eyes Lucy closely. "We worked well together in capturing Bora. You will accompany us on this endeavor. You have the most information on the target."

Lucy's eyes widen, "I… uh. er… Okay?"

The scarlet swordswoman looks at Levy, "If we need aid, we'll message you via lacrima. I suggest you three take time and see what Natsu's new limits are. Maybe take a quick job."

Levy smiles, "Sounds good, Erza. There was a mission about a book on the board a few days ago. It might still be there."

Mira turns to the bar. "Well, I'll get you registered for that mission then."

Natsu's scaly hand wraps around her wrist, {You're coming too, Mira. This might be what you need to get your magic back.}

Levy sighs good-naturedly and translates, as she does Mira's face lightens. "Well, I suppose. I could meditate and see if I can contact my demon souls on the train."

Natsu nods along until her final word. Freezing, he stammers, {Train?!}

Rolling her eyes, the petite script mage half drags the draconic mage to the guild exit. Mira follows suit and waves at the guild as they depart.

ooOOoo

Mira and Levy stare smirks carefully disguised, at the stone-faced dragon slayer sitting across from them in the train car. "You alright there, Natsu?" Mira asks innocently.

With narrowed eyes, he nods slowly, {I got this. I'm fine. I'm..} He rushes towards the window, "I don't got thish…" He heaves out of the window, as his erstwhile mates look on piteously.

Levy thinks for a moment, "Is it better or worse than it was before?"

Between heaves, Natsu pokes his head back in, {I could hold on a bit longer than before, but it's still pretty bad. I could maybe fight, but not very well.}

Mira sighs, "Alright, all the growling and snarling aside, it's just us in here. You can talk normally. Either that or I need to start learning draconic."

Natsu hesitates, "Sshorry. It's jussht easchier on me. I don't bite my tongue asch musch." He sticks his tongue out before turning green and thrusting his head once more from the window.

Giggling, Mira rolls her eyes and turns to her petite companion, "I guess that answers that. I figure we can get the basics out of the way on the train?"

Levy smiles and chirps happily, "Sure!" She pulls out a hefty binder from her bag and the two huddle together. "Alright, do you want to learn the alphabet first, or just a few spoken bits?"

After an hour of basic instruction, Mira watches with a smile as Levy rolls her eyes and drags the motion sick dragon slayer into her lap and plays with his hair, causing him to drift off. Quietly nodding, Mira closes her eyes and meditates on her magic, seeking a connection to the souls still contained within her.

As she opens her eyes, she notices the train is gone and she is standing alone in a large darkened circular room. "Interesting. Either I am dreaming, or…"

 **"YOU DREAM NOT." "** ** _Shedreams shedreams!"_** **"Close your eyes, mortal, and tell me what you desire…"**

"Yeah, no. Nice to see you are all still here." Mira opens her hand and a stool manifests. Taking a seat, she regards the shadows. "Come on… Don't be shy."

A massive, looming shape manifests from the shadow; its wings flared and its dark green scales drinking in the feeble light. It is flanked by a slender, almost elfin, demon with delicate wings and sharp vicious claws and an almost regal looking form, two heavy horns flanking its head, blue patterning visible on its legs.

"You are all still here… I guess the dragon was right."

 ** _"Truthlies liestruth carenot carenot!"_**

Mira rolls her eyes, "Nice to see you too, Halphas." She nods with respect towards the horned figure, "Sitri." And then to the towering form, "Never got your name though. Care to share it after all these years?"

 **"THE NAME MATTERS NOT. THE POWER REMAINS."**

Sighing, she nods, "Yeah yeah… So, anything different, or am I really just standing in my own way?"

 **"Your power exists, should you reach for it. We were all bested and consumed by your magic. If you need us, we will be here."**

Mira narrows her eyes, "You've never been this… accommodating. Explain."

Sitri gestures towards the shadows. **"See for yourself, Mirajane Strauss. You brought it here."**

Tentatively walking past her demons, Mira begins to make out a vaguely ovoid shape bound in chains. Her curiosity aflame, she takes a closer look. "I haven't taken over any new demons in years." Recognition flares in her eyes, "These are dragon runes. Levy was just showing me…"

She turns to her takeovers, "What is E.N.D.?"

ooOOoo

The atmosphere in the receiving room is tense. The client, Kaby Melon, stares nervously at the trio sitting on the couch before him. His eyes scan from the petite bluenette, her notepad out and primed for notes, to the platinum-haired beauty beside her who seems distracted and not paying the slightest attention. He forces his attention to turn slightly further to the bestial pink haired wizard who has been eyeing him not unlike a lion would its prey. "Ah.. y-yes. The… the request." He clears his throat. "I need you to enter Duke Everlue's house and destroy the book Daybreak. You will be paid handsomely upon your return."

{He lies. He has no money. This is not his house. The smells are wrong.} Natsu growls out, causing Kaby to quail in his seat.

Levy's eyes narrow as she elbows Mira. "Natsu just said this guy is lying to us about the reward. This isn't his house."

Mira's attention snaps back to the room and a faint, yet tangible, impression of her power begins to leak from her form. "Are you trying to take advantage of Fairy Tail for your own gain, Mr. Melon?"

"H..How did…" He sighs, "No. I can scrape together the offer of 200,000 jewels. I was just so very desperate. My father wrote that novel, and it destroyed our family. He sold out and produced the worst novel in history. For his memory… for our family's reputation, what little remains, it must be destroyed."

Natsu's features soften slightly, {Truth.}

Subtly nodding at Mira, Levy smiles kindly, "All you had to do was tell the truth. We will complete this task as written on the flyer we registered at our guild. No more."

The client sags into his chair in relief. "Thank you. How… did you know?"

Natsu taps his nose. "Natsu said you don't smell like the house." Mira smiles sweetly and Natsu smirks as the trio exit the building.

ooOOoo

As the erstwhile mates all sit observing the mansion, Mira finally pipes up. "Natsu… Levy… have you ever heard of an E.N.D.?" She looks curiously at the two.

Natsu shrugs baffled and turns back to the mansion. Levy taps her chin, "It vaguely rings a bell. Something in an ancient book in the guild library. I'll check it out when we get home. Why?"

Mira hesitates, "When I was looking into my magic, something new was there. I don't know how it got there, though I have my suspicions. It was this… mass that was chained up with draconic runes. I couldn't make it out, but I did notice E.N.D."

Levy bites on her bottom lip as she thinks, "Did your takeovers say anything?"

Shaking her head Mira answers, "No. Just that whatever it is is making them all stronger."

The bookworm nods, "Well, we'll do some research, but it seems like whatever it is is tied into the mate bond. For now, though we'll keep it between us."

A quick snap of the fingers catches their attention as Natsu indicates the building. A group of abominable maids is gathered around the front gates turning away a sobbing blonde girl. Natsu takes a heavy sniff before giving the head nod to circle behind the building for infiltration. _"Hm… someone down there smells like Loke. Hard to think he'd be THAT desperate, but it's been two years…"_

Silently scaling the building, the trio found themselves standing at a balcony window. Heating his claw, Natsu slowly melts the pane before reaching in and opening the window. {Easy. Now to find the book and get this over with. This place… has a bad scent to it. Bad things happened here. Still happen here.}

Levy nods and turns to Mira who sighs at the repeated need for translation "Or we can all learn telepathy magic…"

She enters the window and staggers as Sitri's seductive tone rings in her mind, **"Would you like me to tell you what the beast has been saying?"**

 _"He's not a beast! He's Natsu! And you understand him?!"_

 **"Only technically. His words, such as they are, merely make sense to me. We cannot read nor write in every language, but if someone is speaking in our presence it is… translated. Not quite an accurate description, but there we go. It does not work over a lacrima. Without the mind, they are merely words."** His voice whispers.

 _"Alright, that sounds like a plan then. Thank you, Sitri."_

 **"But of course, Mirajane Strauss. I only seek to deliver according to your desires."**

Mira taps Levy lightly on the shoulder, "Sitri said he'll take over translating. Before you ask, I don't exactly know how it works either, but it should take a load off you until I learn it myself."

Smiling brightly, Levy nods. "Sounds good to me." The script mage draws a scroll from her bag. "Alright, according to the floor plans, we are here." She points to the third-floor elevation. "Logically, the library should be in this room." Pointing to the second floor, she furrows her brow. "Now, we'll be exposed any way we go, but let's keep quiet."

Nodding, the trio stealthily descends toward the second floor, Natsu's senses on overdrive. Suddenly, he dives to the side, shifting Mira from her previous position just as a massive pink haired woman bursts through the floor. "INTRUDER!"

Natsu gives a sniff and chuckles, {Don't know why you smell like Loke, but let's dance. You two go ahead. I shouldn't take long.}

The ladies nod and continue on the path to the library while Natsu turns to the massive maid. She wordlessly tilts her head to order the other maids to attack while holding back herself. As they attack with ostentatious flair, Natsu rolls his eyes and kicks them en masse into a wall. {Next,} he growls.

Cracking her neck, the pink haired goliath approaches, and snarls, {Very well, dragon slayer.}

Natsu's eyes widen in shock, his jaw dropping. His poleaxed expression is unfortunately paired with a gap in his defense as her massive fist sends him into a wall. He shakes his head to clear it, {Right. Fight, then talk.} The two combatants charge each other and the fight is on.

ooOOoo

Levy and Mira gaze in bitter awe at the library before them. "So… unfair…" Levy stammers as she eyes the shelves of rare tomes. Sighing, she gestures, "Well, let's get looking for Daybreak."

Speeding through the shelves, the duo stumbles across the bright yellow novel. Handling the tome, the blue haired script mage begins to frown. Concerned, Mirajane inquires, "Something wrong, Levy?"

Shaking her head as if to clear it, the tomesmith draws out her gale-force reading glasses. "I need to take a closer look at this book. There's something… not right about it."

A sinister laugh mocks her statement, "It is drivel, is what is wrong with it."

Spinning into a combat stance, the two eye the newcomers warily. A squat, hideous man stands flanked by an enormous, muscled figure and a slender figure wielding a massive frying pan. "So, you are the latest mages to try to steal my book from me, eh?" He snaps his fingers at the two beside him. "Earn your keep. Kick these ugly wenches off of my property."

The duo hungrily eyes Mira's figure and roll their eyes at the 'ugly' remark. "It's what we're here for."

Mira's eye twitches as she growls lowly, "Ugly wench? I'll show you ugly." Snarling, she unfurls her magical power in waves, causing the men in the room to stand on guard. "Take Over: Satan Soul."

The magic spilling forth wraps the platinum-haired beauty in a cocoon of power before coalescing in her new form. A reddish-purple body suit hugs her generous form tightly and her platinum locks float on the waves of magical force. A faint crack fractures her flawless complexion as she stalks towards her targets.

From behind her, her partner's voice rings out, "Keep them off me. I can get the spells on this deciphered and we can get to the bottom of this."

The squat man bites his lip, _"Spells? I must get that book!"_ He turns to his mercenaries only to find two holes in the walls where they once stood. An angry demon glares at him from the second impromptu doorway and begins to stalk in his direction. Drawing out a golden key, he cries "OPEN THE GATE OF THE MAIDEN! VIRGO!" Mira pauses, her eyes widening.

Golden light coalesces into the massive form of the pink haired maid. The room hangs in stunned silence until a roar shatters the air from outside of the room. A third new 'door' detonates as the flaming form of Natsu Dragneel tears through the room. {Run away from our fight, eh? Coward!} Slamming into the recently identified Virgo, he crashes through the floor into the rooms below.

Levy, having finished the book before Virgo's arrival, notices a peculiar behavior from the revealed spirit. " _Why did her eyes flicker to the picture above the fireplace?"_ "Mira, take care of this clown. We have what we came for."

A voice resonating with fury and power echoes from behind Everlue, "Gladly."

Squeaking in terror, the little man cries out, "DIVER MAGIC!" and as the name suggests, dives into the floor, fleeing for his safety.

Her immediate satisfaction thwarted, the takeover mage glares, "Oh no you don't." Slinging raw power without incantation, Mira begins to 'dig' her own tunnel system and gives chase.

Turning back to the hideous painting, Levy walks over and peers behind it. "A safe, eh? Well, if that book was telling the truth… SOLID SCRIPT: DRILL!" Making short work of the locking mechanism, she reaches into the safe to pull a stack of papers. Her fingers clutching tighter the longer she reads, an expression of rage crosses her delicate features. _"I will have to thank Erza for this…"_ Requipping away the stack of papers, she wanders to the shelves and systematically empties them into her exquip storage space.

Sweating with the expenditure of magical power, she takes a deep, shuddering breath. "That's… the most… I've done… ever. I better get the show on the road, or it will be raining books." A demeanor of determination is evident in her posture and expression. Requipping her light pen, she begins sketching draconic runes in the library, and begins to wander the mansion, pausing only to repeat the process in every room she comes across. Once finished, she takes a deep breath and shouts, "NATSU! MIRA! TIME TO GO!" She grins, "FAIRY TAIL SPECIAL!"

Sweat dotting her brow, she walks out of the front door and turns to regard the mansion. Arching her eyebrow, she giggles as two separate explosions shatter the edifice of the building as Mira and Natsu exit the building, Mira dragging the repugnant Everlue through the air. Landing with a bone breaking slam, the demon Mirajane glares at the building.

Natsu grins at the snarling woman, {See? Dad knew what he was talking about.}

A wolfish grin crosses the demon's face as Levy chimes in, "Good to have you back, Mira. Let's get this party started." The bluenette extends one hand and, with cheeky flair, snaps her fingers. {RELEASE! DRACONIC SCRIPT: FIRE!}

The trio and the surrounding countryside for that matter stare in awe at the column of flames that engulf the mansion. The moment is broken by Natsu's chuckling, {I'll bite. What did he do to piss you off? I mean, magically disappearing maids running from fights annoyed me, but what got you?}

Levy teeters on her feet and sits down heavily, panting. "I'll tell… you… later." Her eyes roll back in her head and she slips into sweet unconsciousness.

Panic overwhelming rational thought, Natsu scoops her up into his arms. {Levy? LEVY!} He blinks as the area surrounding them glows, then explodes into stacks of books. The small sound of skin hitting skin causes Natsu to look around only to see Mira, no longer in her demonic form, covering her face with her hand. {Mira?}

Rolling her eyes, Mira smiles, "She overdid it. She snagged his entire library before burning the place down. A lot of those were rare books, so she pushed herself. She'll be fine after a long rest." She taps her chin, "We'll need a wagon because I doubt she wants to leave these behind."

Calm, now that he knows she will be alright, Natsu looks around. {Well, if things are the same as they used to be, someone will be up here to investigate.} He sniffs the air, {And they'll be here any minute.}

Natsu adjusts Levy in his arms, prompting a light giggle and muttered words, "Mmm… Natsu…"

The conscious duo pauses, blinking. "Turn the page…"

Natsu shakes his head fondly as Mira's giggling shifts into full on laughter. {After we are done with the authorities, we should find an inn. Give Levy a chance to wake up before we meet with the clients again.}

The platinum demon nods her head, "Sounds like a plan. Helloo!" She beckons the approaching town guard with a singsong voice. "I bet you fine, upstanding folks are wondering what is going on."

ooOOoo

That evening, Natsu and Mira sit chatting in their room while Levy recuperates on the bed. {And then I dove in for my Iron Fist, you know like I do, and poof. She disappeared! I was like 'whaaaat?' and then I smelled her in the library with you guys and was like 'aw hell no!' and well, you saw. Eventually, I knocked her out and she disappeared again. I wonder what her deal was…}

Mira giggles at his animated storytelling, "She was a celestial spirit, not a human. She got dismissed when you knocked her out." She taps her chin thoughtfully, "Though it's interesting that she understood you."

"Not so interesting, Mirajane Strauss." A deep, husky voice sounds from behind them. Turning, the duo notices the immense form of Virgo.

Natsu readies himself into a fighting pose, {Come back for another beating? Let's go!}

Holding up a hand to forestall his actions, Virgo shakes her head, "I came to ask a favor, dragonling." She holds in her hands a golden key. "For his criminal actions, my contract with Everlue was rendered void. I came to… hire you. My former Mistress, Layla Heartfilia, had an heir. By this time, her magic should be manifest. I beg of you, seek her out and give her my key. Until I have a new master, I am trapped in this atrocious form." Silvery tears streak down her face, "The shame is too much. This is not punishment, it is torture to be twisted so."

Mira tilts her head, "You mean Lucy?"

Virgo's eyes widen, "You know her?! You know the Mistress's daughter?"

Smiling kindly, the demon confirms, "She is in our guild. Once we see her, your request will be fulfilled. You have our word as Fairy Tail mages."

Sinking to her knees, the lumbering figure bows her head, "Thank you…"

Sniffing, Natsu scratches his head, {Well, one thing solved. Now, since we aren't fighting, why do you smell like Loke?}

Cringing, Virgo looks up sadly, "I cannot answer that. Neither of you is my master, so it cannot be compelled past the geas binding my words. Unite me with Lady Heartfilia and, should she ask, I will tell you." Standing, she bows and with a flash of golden light, she is gone, leaving only a golden key on the floor.

ooOOoo

Levy sits, staring blearily into space. "Mmwhazza? Natsu?"

The rich, invigorating aroma of coffee wafts through the air, causing the script mage's perception to snap into focus. Mira smiles gently and hands her the mug. "How are you feeling?"

Sipping gratefully, the blue haired mage murmurs, "Like Natsu brawled through my head." She reaches out a hand and tentatively tries to call her pen. Doubling over, she clutches her head while Mira deftly rescues the mug from a fractured fate. "Ow…"

Mira rubs the back of Levy's neck soothingly, "Easy there. You strained your magic container by requipping all of those books. When we get back to Fairy Tail, you should relax and heal. We don't want you burning out, now do we?"

Levy smiles weakly and reclaims her coffee, "Have we gotten our reward money yet?"

Shaking her head, Mira replies, "No. Natsu wanted to wait for you, and I agreed. Everlue was arrested thanks to the documents you found and the guardsman decided to award the guild his library in lieu of a monetary reward. We had them send the books on to Magnolia." She pulls the golden key from her pocket, "And Virgo showed up to give us her key on the promise that we give it to Lucy. Natsu mentioned her smelling like Loke, so when Lucy forms a contract, we should get some answers there. Now come on. Let's get you cleaned up and get this quest complete."

ooOOoo

The trio faces Kaby once more. Instead of the posh mansion, they sit in a cozy cottage. Natsu relaxes with a smile on his face as they are where they belong, and no longer hiding behind deception. The atmosphere grows tense when Levy draws the golden tome from her small bag.

Kaby grows incensed, "I asked you do destroy it!" He recoils from the offered book.

Levy smiles kindly, "I could do that. It would be very easy. A single match and this 'blight' on your history would end. Sadly, it would also destroy your father's legacy."

The outraged client settles briefly, "Legacy? I am afraid I do not follow."

Nodding, Levy looks at the novel. "Your father was an accomplished wizard as well as an author. Isn't that right?"

Slowly nodding his head, Kaby confirms, "That is right, but I fail to see the relevance."

The script mage stares at the book, "Your father was a clever man. His previous writing was evidence, but this… this book is his masterpiece. I only ask that you look at it before consigning it to the flames."

Hesitantly, he reaches out and grasps the hated novel. Cracking open the cover, the room is engulfed in bright luminescence as the words literally leap from the pages and begin to reorganize themselves.

"Hiding his greatest work within his worst, using the letters forming a dreadful tale of an egotistical man to disguise his love for his son…" The words on the cover shuffle to spell DEAR KABY. "Letters detailing three years of separation. Three years of anguish and ultimately love." Levy smiles sadly, "Words some will never get from their own family." She smiles, "As requested, Daybreak has been destroyed."

His hand trembling with emotion, Kaby wipes away his tears, "T..Thank you. Your reward is on the table."

The three mages look at each other before smiling, "Keep it. Use the money to publish Kemu Zaleon's final work. Let the world know his story. Your story." They stand and walk out of the small cottage.

{That was a good thing you did, Levy,} Natsu smiles. {So… how about the three of us take a niiiice stroll back to Magnolia?}

Mira tosses her head back with laughter, "Nice try, Natsu. We have a coach to catch."

His look of dismay and horror is interrupted by a beeping coming from Mira's communication lacrima. Reaching into her pocket, the three huddle around it to see what is going on. "This is Mira."

Erza's grimacing face can be seen in the small orb, "Mira! We need back up! Eisenwald has trapped us in the Oshibana railway station. They surrounded the building with a wind wall and their leader, Erigor is heading to Clover Town with the flute. They are targeting the Masters! We tried to call them, but I think the Master left his lacrima in his room. Again. What is your location?"

Levy pipes up, "Shirotsume Town, just about to leave."

Erza curses softly, "Damn… How long would it take you to get here?"

Levy thinks briefly, "Depending on how much magic we burn, I estimate about two hours at the slowest. One if we really push it. We will be next to useless by the time we get there though. Build a bonfire for Natsu to eat in case there's a fight."

"It will be done."

Mira chimes in, "I have Master Bob's number, so I can try to reach them while we travel. Give them a heads up."

Relief is displayed openly on the swordswoman's face, "Thank goodness. Good luck to you." The lacrima goes black as Mira puts it away.

Smirking, Natsu hoists Levy into his arms, turning her into a blushing mess. His blazing wings unfurling and snapping open. {Let's do this.}

Giggling at Levy's expression, Mira shifts to her Satan Soul, and as one, they launch skyward towards Clover Town.


End file.
